


December Nights

by Ashe21



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: 25chapters, 25daysoftorukachristmas, Christmas, Christmasfic, Fluff, M/M, Random - Freeform, Weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 23,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashe21/pseuds/Ashe21
Summary: 25 Days of Toruka Christmas!





	1. Winter Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **December 1: Winter Wonderland**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  This is lame and SUPER RANDOM please don't expect much hahaha

  


Taka cursed under his shivering breath as he stomped his way through the thick snow, but it was appearing to be quite a struggle for him since the snow is almost up to his knees, and also the snow is slippery and the path is slanted since they’re currently walking-- _hiking_ \--on the snow covered hills. Around them was a sea of vast sloped land covered in thick white snow. 

“Toru-san!” He called out to the man who was moving quicker and was now a few meters away from him. 

The said man immediately turned to look at him, his dark brunette hair appearing to be more coppery under the sun light. His _long,_ tall body covered in thick black layered coats. His brows furrowed in a handsome manly frown. “Taka, what are you doing there? Hurry up!” 

Taka’s face turned red in embarrassment and anger, not wanting to admit that he was having a _very_ hard time walking through the snow, he resorted to stomping as he struggled his way to catch up to the guitarist, but just as he took another step towards Toru, his foot slipped and he fell face down the cold snow and he immediately came sliding down the cold raggedy path. 

“Taka!!” Toru-san hurriedly ran towards him, his breath releasing puffs of cloud, as he carefully made his way down the slope to catch up to the vocalist who has by now managed to cling to a sturdy rock to stop himself from further humiliation—I mean, from sliding further down the small cliff.

By the time Toru reached Taka, he was already making _cute_ attempts to get up from the slippery snow while still holding on to the sturdy rock. 

The leader reached out his gloved hand. “Are you all right?” He asked, slightly worried that the vocalist had an injury or something. 

Taka looked like he was about to explode in anger but instead of throwing a tantrum, he accepted Toru-san’s hand and replied. “I’m fine. But don’t walk too fast again or I swear.” 

Toru stopped himself from releasing a chuckle. “Okay okay.” He assured as he gripped the other’s hand tight making Taka’s face heat up, a bright contrast to their white surroundings. 

“Why did Ryota and Tomo picked this place for a vacation anyway?” Taka asked as they were trudging through the snow. 

“Apparently, there’s a really cool cottage at the top of this hill.” Toru explained as he guided the little man up the slippery rocks. 

“Cool cottage?” Taka asked as he pushed himself up with the help of Toru-san but just as he stepped on the next rock, it crumbled and gave away, it all happened so fast that all Taka could react was a surprised gasp as he pulled Toru-san with him. 

*

*

Cold.

Taka felt cold droplets of liquid touching his forehead. He slowly opened his eyes to see where he was. But all that greeted him was darkness. He sat up and shivered as his head felt a cold breeze, his beanie was missing. He looked around and noticed beside him was Toru-san, laying unconscious. 

“Toru-san!” the vocalist instantly slid closer to the other’s body to inspect him of any injuries. Toru-san’s forehead had a few scratches but other than that he looks.. fine..? 

_But what if he’s not? Why is he still unconscious??_ Taka panicked. He reached for the leader’s shoulder and carefully shook him. “Toru-san?” 

The guitarist’s eyes slowly opened. Taka felt an enormous relief at that. “T-taka..?” the leader asked a he slowly sat up. “Taka, are you all right??” Toru immediately tend to the vocalist, cupping his face as he inspected him of any injuries. 

Taka didn’t know why but he suddenly felt like tearing up. He slapped the other’s hand away making Toru’s eyes widen in shock. “Stop worrying over me!” Taka snapped, his voice echoed through the ice cave. (Yes they’re currently in an ice cave of some sort under the hills that they’re hiking to a while ago) But before Toru could feel hurt and ask why Taka’s suddenly mad, the vocalist roughly pulled him in a tight choking embrace. “I’m the one whose worried for you, you idiot!” Taka stated in a loud voice. 

“Ouch, stop yelling in my ear.” The leader replied as he snaked his arms around the other’s waist. 

They stayed like that for 2 minutes, comfortable in each other’s heat. But then they suddenly realize how ridiculous they must’ve look like for being dramatic and hugging like that _(not that anyone could see them)_ , but still, they shyly released their embrace and regained their composures. 

“So, what now?” Taka asked calmly as he surveyed around. The ice cave looked almost beautiful, if they weren’t freezing to death and if they actually planned on falling inside this cave and I don’t know, maybe packed some lunch or something then Taka would gladly marvel on the cave’s beauty. 

Toru fished out his phone from his coat pocket. “I don’t have reception..” he said. 

Taka fumbled for his own phone. “I have one bar. I’ll try calling Tomoya.” He stood up and walked towards the direction of the faint light coming from the opening at the far end of the cave, his blonde hair bouncing as he carefully walked through the glassy slippery ice. 

Toru picked himself up and reached for the vocalist’s beanie which fell a few meters away from them. 

“I don’t know where we are, the snow or rock or whatever the hell I was walking on a while ago crumbled and I fell and dragged Toru-san along with me!” The vocalist voice echoed throughout the cave. “Hurry and find us or I will never cook for you ever again!” Taka blackmailed. The guitarist couldn’t help but smirk when he heard the faint sound of Tomoya’s panic through the vocalist’s phone. It’s funny how in an empty cave like this you can hear almost anything, even a needle drop could probably produce an echo. 

Taka shoved his phone in his pocket and carefully walked back towards the guitarist to sit beside him. “I don’t know if they’ll find us soon though, I can’t really give any more details of our location except that everything is white in snow and ice..” he explained as he rubbed his gloved hands together. 

Toru took this opportunity to put the beanie on the vocalist’s head. 

“Ah, you found it! Thanks.. “ Taka adjusted the thick ski hat that felt warm and cozy on his head. 

They stayed silent for a few moments, shoulders brushing as they hug their knees in an attempt to keep themselves warm. 

“Taka..” The leader was the first to break the silence which was quite unusual. 

“Hmm..?”

.

.

“Sing.” Toru demanded with a straight face. 

The vocalist didn’t know if he will laugh or get mad or what to respond to that, “Are you serious?” he asked, raising a brow. 

“We have nothing else to do but wait anyway..” Toru reasoned as if it wasn’t the most random thing ever. “And besides, the echo sounds great in here.” 

Taka rubbed his aching temples. Toru-san can be quite both weird and demanding sometimes. “I don’t want to!” he replied like a bullied child. 

“Come on, it’s an order!” Toru insisted. He really wanted to hear the vocalist’s voice in this echo and besides, he wanted to distract himself from the deadly cold that’s been enveloping his body. 

“Order?!!” Taka’s eyes almost fell out of its sockets. “Toru-san, are you all right? What’s gotten into you?!” The vocalist cupped the other’s face. “Did you knock your head on the ice?” His breath coming out in puffs of cloud right in front of the leader’s face smells like strawberries. 

“Do you know the song Winter Wonderland?” Toru ignored the vocalist’s fuss as he gently removed Taka’s hands on his face and instead held it tightly. 

“Well yeah.. of course, everyone knows that song..” Taka replied as he stared at his hands that were being clutched by the guitarist. He couldn’t help himself to blush, but the feeling of worry was outweighing all his other emotions. _Toru-san is acting strange.._

“Sing it, Taka.” Toru san persisted. His lazy gachapin eyes _almost_ pleading. Taka stared at him, trying to look at any signs of.. anything.. because he really couldn’t understand Toru-san right now.. the guitarist’s eyes looked tired but it’s giving Taka that look.. that look of admiration and sweetness.. and just with that.. just seeing that strong gachapin leader showing him those _rare_ emotions instantly melted Taka’s poor fragile heart into a lump of goo. 

“Fine..” He succumbed. 

A weak smile fluttered across the leader’s face. 

_”Sleigh bells liiing.. Are you listenin’?_

_In the lane, snow’s glistening.._

_A beautiful sight, we’re happy tonight.._

_Werkin in the Winter Wonderaand..”_

Taka sang, his voice echoing, bouncing around the walls of the ice cave, his thick Japanese accent coming strong as he pronounced each lyric. Although he messed up some words and forgotten most of the lyrics so he just hummed the refrain and jumbled up English words for the chorus. 

He finished the song with a beautiful adlib, high falsetto, leaving the ice cave in a moment of silence. “Are you happy now, Toru-san?” he asked jokingly, cheeks blushing in slight embarrassment and from the intense frost that was swarming over them. 

“Thanks.” Toru-san replied with a weak smile.

Taka let out an awkward laugh. “Seriously, what’s with you, Toru----” 

But even before Taka could finish his question, the mighty leader fell on his lap. 

Unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> Dear Reader,
> 
> Sorry for all the cringe and tooth-rotting content I've shared with you.  
> Please comment and let me hear all your thoughts! XD
> 
> Love,  
> Ashe


	2. Baby It's Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **December 2: Baby it's cold**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  How can I keep you warm?

  
“Toru-san!!!!” Taka panicked as he cradled the grown man on his lap. “Shit!” he cursed as he touched the other’s forehead in an attempt to feel his temperature or something. 

He grew even more alarmed when despite his thick gloves, he could feel the chill on the leader’s forehead. “Shit, shit, what should I do?!!” he asked himself out loud. Toru-san might actually be freezing to his literal death right now and Taka’s just gaping and panicking here unable to do anything. He racked his brain for anything. 

He took off his ski hat and put it on the guitarist’s head, hoping it would help the other’s body warm up even just a little bit. 

His breath was coming out in harsh puffs as he tried to calm himself down to think. He wanted so much to take his own coat off and drape it over the leader but he knows it’s not an option or he’ll freeze to death in less than a minute. 

Tears started rolling down his face, but just as it reached his cheek, it instantly turned into ice, sticking to his skin. He immediately wiped it off in order to stop it from turning into a frost bite but it already left a shallow scratch on his cheek. 

He cursed himself and regret washed over him as he realized how he’s in a very serious predicament. Toru-san was acting strange because he was already not feeling well, and Taka didn’t do anything about it, he stupidly shrugged it off look what happened now. _”This is all my fault.”_ he thought as he made all the effort to stop himself from tearing up or else he’ll get more frost bites. 

_I shouldn’t have dragged you with me. I should have been more careful. I’m so fucking stupid!!_ his negative thoughts spread like wildfire on his mind. 

“I’m so sorry, Toru=san.” He whispered as he leaned down and gently kissed the freezing lips of the unconscious man. 

It earned a slow response from the guitarist as his brow slowly furrowed and his eyes opened. “T-taka..” he muttered, lips quivering in the cold. 

“Toru-san!!” Taka exclaimed in relief as he helped the other sat up. 

“Taka, you have scratches on your cheek. What happened?” Toru-san worriedly asked. 

“Never mind that, you were just unconscious a few seconds ago!” Taka screamed, he didn’t know why he’s yelling, he’s just really worried for the other man. _I hope Tomoya and Ryota finds us soon.._ he thought. 

“T-taka, I’m cold..” The leader muttered, shivering and almost unable to move his lips while speaking. 

Taka stood up to position himself at the back of the sitting guitarist and hugged him from behind. “I’m going to keep you warm..” he _announced_ like an idiot as he wrapped his arms around the leader, one arm around his chest and the other around his tummy. His breath unintentionally giving a little warmth on the guitarist’s left cheek. He couldn’t think of anything else to do. 

“Toru-san, I’m sorry. This is all my fault..” he said in a low voice. He couldn’t help the tears from falling. What should he do now? What will happen to Toru-san? 

“T-taka, don’t cry.. you’ll get frost bite..” Toru stated as he touched the vocalist’s cheek with his shaking hands. They probably look ridiculous right now but they don’t care, they’re freezing and if either of their bandmates would rescue them they’ll probably die out here in less than 20 minutes. 

“Toru-saan…” instead of obeying the leader, Taka was not able to stop himself from bawling his eyes. Fat glob of tears came streaming down his freezing cheeks as he tighten his hug on his beloved. 

The guitarist adjusted himself so he’ll face the vocalist, he lifted his shaking hands to cup the other’s face and roughly kissed his lips with his own pale ones as he carefully brushed off the frost that was slowly forming on the vocalist’s face from all his tears. 

Taka couldn’t help but moan on the leader’s sudden aggression but he couldn’t complain since Toru-san tastes so good and his hands felt like hot chocolate on his face and his tongue tastes better than strawberries. 

“This.. is.. how.. we..keep.. warm..” The guitarist managed to speak as they lip locked and that sent shivers down Taka’s spine. (or maybe it’s just the cold)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> Hey guys, sorry for another lame update haha I'm actually laughing while writing this because, what's going on?!! hahaha I'm not even sure what's happening to toruka in this fic hahah the tone of the story is undefined and it sounds so pointless wahaha but anyway, so far I'm enjoying writing this. Btw, I'm in a hotel right now (Dec1 evening) because my sister is getting married tomorrow.. a lot is going on so I'm pretty sure chapter 3 will be coming late.. so yeah.. just wanted to let you guys know.. :) Hope you still enjoy this.. 
> 
> Love, Ashe XD


	3. Snowflakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **December 3: Snowflakes**

  
_Taka tastes like strawberries._

Toru thought as he continued to devour the vocalist’s plum lips and gummy tongue. Despite the chill he’s currently feeling, despite his shivering almost numb body, just the feeling of Taka’s embrace, Taka’s kiss, Taka’s heat enveloping him.. Toru’s pretty damn sure he can survive anything. He wouldn’t say that he could stay like this forever, because darn it this ice cave could literally be the death of them, but one thing’s for sure, he does not want to stop kissing his vocalist. 

Happily trapped in their own little world, the two didn’t notice that one part of the ice cave ceiling cracked and suddenly it crumbled down, creating a loud noise as it gave away, shattering crystals of ice in the process and producing thick frosty cloud. 

The two immediately jumped up in surprise with Taka accidentally biting the leader’s lip that earned a loud “Oouch!!!” from him. 

And from the thick clouds of frosty smoke came Tomoya, rubbing his aching butt from falling ass first down the ice cave. “Itte-te-te..” he mumbled to himself, oblivious to the two human beings present in the cave with him.

“Tomoya! You found us!” The vocalist bellowed in genuine relief, thanking the Gods from dumping his bandmate from the sky (or the top of their ice cave) to save them. 

“Ah! Taka-chan! Toruge! Thank goodness you’re here! What a miracle!” the drummer exclaimed in enthusiasm as he dust off his coat from the snow. 

“Tomoya?! Are you down there? Answer me!” They heard Ryota screaming from the hole above them. 

“Ryota! I’m here! I found Taka-chan and Toru as well!” Tomoya answered. 

Taka couldn’t be more thankful that they’re finally saved. Taka had never felt this excited to go to that _cool cottage_ the entire time except now so they can finally rest, take a very hot bath, drink some hot chocolate and cuddle under the warm heated blankets with Toru-san. 

Speaking of Toru-san.. the vocalist glanced beside him. _I wonder if he’s still sick.._ Maybe he is, he doesn’t seem sick when he was kissing the vocalist.

*

*

The walk back to the cottage was long but surprisingly peaceful. Despite the playful, childish acts of their saviors Tomoya and Ryota who was walking a few inches ahead of them, Taka felt the relieved and at ease knowing that in just a few moments they’ll be relaxing comfortably in some warm place made his mind forget the pain he’s feeling from the numerous times he fell, slipped and dove in the snow. 

Toru-san on the other hand was quiet as usual. His arm was around the vocalist’s shoulders because he couldn’t walk by himself since he’s still feeling a bit dizzy. He doesn’t know what’s happening to him. He just feels.. weird.. he still feels so cold and his body is aching all around. 

Suddenly it was snowing, white round feather-like snow slowly floated down from the gray skies. Ryota and Tomoya jumped up and down in glee, enjoying the snow like children. 

“Mori-chan! Toru! Look! It’s snowing!!” Ryota shouted excitedly at them like some child who’ve seen the dnow for the first time. 

“We can see that, idiot!” Taka replied like a _Grinch_ before putting his attention to the man who has his arms draped around him. 

“Toru, are you still alive?” he asked, _lightly_ teasing. 

“As long as you’re here with me, I’m good.” The guitarist replied with a slight smile, huge tired eyes looking lazy but it was giving Taka that look again.. from back when they were trapped in the ice cave, that look of admiration and love which the guitarist _rarely_ ever show but it seems it’s getting more frequent now ever since the _ice cave incident._

But the vocalist still couldn’t help his cheeks from burning up at that sight as he let out a shy chuckle. “Seriously, Toru-san, you’re acting strange today…” he replied as he tried to act unaffected by the other’s sweet words. 

Toru ignored the vocalist’s comment as he looked up the sky to see face the falling snow and there he saw one beautiful snowflake slowly floating down, his eyes followed the snowflake, admiring its beauty, it is shaped almost like a _mandala_ being blown gently by the cold breeze before landing softy on Taka’s beanie-covered head and disappearing as it quickly melted on the thick, knitted ski hat. 

“Toru-san, what are you looking at?” Taka asked curiously as he carefully watched the leader’s actions. 

But again, Toru-san ignored him and instead, he leaned closer to the vocalist before planting a soft kiss on his beanie-covered head. 

The two who were enjoying the snow noticed their bandmates’ actions and immediately turned their backs to them and stating something like “We’re not looking!” and “We’ll give you privacy..” before shyly inching a few meters away from them. 

Taka couldn’t help but worry, “T-toru-san..?” he wanted so much to ask him what’s wrong.. it’s not like he doesn’t want all these sweetness.. and signs of affection but.. this really doesn’t seem like the leader at all. He’s acting strange. _Maybe he’s not feeling well again?_ the vocalist thought. 

After a few seconds, the guitarist fully wrapped his arms around Taka’s body and whispered in his reddening ear.. “I’m so glad we’re safe..”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> Seriously, what's wrong with Toru-san?!! hahaha  
> I mention ice cave so much it should have been the title of this fic hahaha   
> And omg I cringe when I wrote beanie-covered head a few times now HAHAH don't know why but it sounds weird to me.. XD


	4. Snowman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **December 4: Snowman**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Waahh literally just finished writing this! And it's already half pass midnight here in my country huhu sorry for a very late upload! Please enjoy~!   
> Warning: Contains senseless content that'll probably make you hate me for writing such a random senseless shit haha

  
Taka sneezed for the hundredth time ever since he woke up from his slumber this morning. He touched his own forehead with his palm to feel his own temperature because he’s starting to feel the shittiest cold he caught while being trapped on the ice cave.   
He sniffed the goo-ey substance that was trying to drip out of his nose before glancing at the man sleeping beside him and reached to feel his temperature. 

_He still has a fever.._ he thought as he draped another layer of blankets on the sleeping leader and giving him a soft kiss on the cheek before getting out of the bed and heading out of their shared bedroom. 

The _cool cottage_ wasn’t really anything special. It was a simple cabin in the middle of nowhere at the top of a hill. But Taka appreciated the peaceful, calm ambiance, the Christmas décor inside and the cozy comfort and privacy that the cottage is providing. 

He padded towards the kitchen only to find his two bandmates busy making _something_ over the counter, they were whispering and mumbling to each other as Tomoya stirred the unknown contents of the big pot and Ryota was chopping what looks like a potato. 

“What are you guys making?” Taka asked as he sat by the dining table near the counter. The two visibly flinched in surprise before answering in unison with two different response, Ryota exclaimed “Nothing!” while Tomoya said “Porridge!” 

Taka crossed his arms over his chest while giving the two a questioning look that made the drummer and the bassist gulped before sighing in defeat. 

“It was supposed to be a Chicken noodle soup..” Ryota stated as he put down the knife he’s holding. 

“It’s for you and Toruge.. “ Tomoya added but instead of proudly announcing it to their vocalist, he was rather dispirited. 

Taka stood up and went to take a peek at the _alleged_ Chicken Noodle Soup. His eyes widened in surprise at what he saw. “Are those potatoes?!” He couldn’t help himself from asking, voice raising. 

The two flinched like children being scolded by their mother, they knew Taka would be disappointed on them for not being able to cook a simple Chicken Noodle Soup on their own. 

“W-we’re sorry, Mori-chan.. we just wanted to make soup for you and Toru to make you feel a little better..” Ryota stated while pouting much like a poor puppy. 

Taka felt touched and blushed at that, but of course he wouldn't let his bandmates know that he felt like tearing up just because they’re making an effort in the kitchen just to take care of him and their leader because duh, manly ego. So he immediately shielded his embarrassment with a condescendingly toned response. “I appreciate it but I’m fine guys, I’ll make the soup.” He said as he sniffed while putting on an apron. 

The two looked at each other before Tomoya replied. “There’s only one problem, Takahiro.” 

The vocalist looked up from tying his apron. “Huh?”

“We have nothing but potatoes.” 

*

*

_”Toru-san! What are you doing? Come on! Hurry up!”_

Toru opened his eyes and was greeted by a harsh white light. “W-what? Where are we going?” he dumbly asked as his eyes finally adjusted to the light. Taka was standing at the far end of the room his back facing Toru, he was arranging some stuff on the cabinet.

“What do you mean, ‘Where are we going,’ Toru-san? Did you forget again?” Taka said with a chuckle as he kept himself busy folding clothes, his back still facing the leader. 

Toru grew confused, his head ached like there’ll be no tomorrow. “Forget what?” He asked as he racked his brain for anything that he might have forgotten.. a birthday? Anniversary?

“Silly, Toru. It’s Toruka’s fieldtrip today!” Taka replied like It was common sense. 

“Toruka?!” The guitarist eyes went wide as a coffee mug. “Who the hell is Toruka?!” 

He heard the vocalist let out a childish laugh at that. “What are you talking about, Toru-san. The paper’s right beside you.” He said in a slow manner, like he was talking to a child who couldn’t understand anything. 

“Paper?” Toru dumbly repeated as he glanced beside him and indeed there was a paper lying there. He picked it up and read it.. 

_\---FIELDTRIP WAIVER FOR YAMAMORI TORUKA----_

Toru’s jaw dropped. 

“Don’t tell me you forgot our first born? Is this a sign of aging, Toru-san?” Taka teased as he finally turned around to face the guitarist and if it is possible for Toru’s jaw to dropped even more it would have reached the floor or something. 

Taka’s belly was round and huge. “And if you’re memory is still not keeping up then I must not let you forget our second, Takaru!” He exclaimed in delight as he lovingly rubbed his belly like a true _mother-to-be._ “He can come out any time soon!” Taka excitedly announced, a wide gum showing smile plastered on his young looking face. 

Toru couldn’t take this anymore. Everything’s crazy and insane! WHAT’S HAPPENING?!!! He screamed as he crouched down, pulling his blonde hair in confusion and headache and dizziness.. Everything started spinning then images of a pregnant Taka circled around him while repeating the words _“Have you forgotten, Toru-san?”_ and _“Toruka, our first born!”_ and _“Our second, Takaru!”_ over and over again. 

Toru covered his ears as the vocalist’s voice continues to echo in his mind..

_“He’ll be coming out soon, Toru-san~!”_

*

Thunder crashed and lightning strike making the leader’s eyes shot wide open like he was a possessed being or something. He immediately sat up, cold, chilly sweat rolling down his temples and all around his body. He was panting heavily. He tried to calm himself down as he recalled his _dream? Nightmare?!_ or whatever it was. 

When he finally got to steady his breathing, he got up from the bed and padded towards the window. Outside it was dark, the lightning providing the only flash of light from time to time. He could see thick snow falling from the dark skies, blanketing the everything in white.. “Snowstorm?” he couldn’t help but ask himself. 

He was about to go back to bed when something from his peripheral vision caught his attention. He looked outside again to check what it was. 

From a few meters away from his window there was.. something.. someone? A silhouette of some sort near the trees. Toru looked hard, squinting his eyes to adjust to the blurry glass window and the darkness outside. It looks like a silhouette of a fat man wearing a ski hat and a thick coat.

He waited for the lightning to flash a light again for him to get a colored glimpse of the figure. And when the thunder crashed and lightning strike again, in that second, Toru couldn’t believe his eyes.. He stared shock until the darkness enveloped the view again. 

The figure looked like Taka, although Toru wasn’t sure if it was Taka because the figure looks like it was not facing Toru’s direction. But he’s pretty sure that the ski hat and the coat belonged to Taka, those were the ones Taka wore when they were trapped in the ice cave. But what surprised and _scared_ Toru-san was that the figure had a huge belly protruding under Taka’s black coat. 

_“Our second, Takaru!”_

The vocalist’s words from his dream echoed in his mind. He paled at that as he slowly backed away from the window, cold sweat rolling down his face, palms freezing and shaking.. He couldn’t believe it.. _Is this true..?_ he kept asking himself.. 

Then suddenly he heard the door knob turned and the door slowly creaked open. 

“Toru-san?” Taka peered through the slightly opened door and when he saw the guitarist up on his feet, his face immediately light up as he opened the door widely. 

“I’m so glad you’re finally awake!” He bellowed in relief as he pushed pass the door while holding a tray with a bowl of _something_ and a mug of what smells like hot chocolate. 

You wouldn’t understand how THANKFUL and relieved Toru-san felt when he looked at Taka’s belly and it was flat like a plate. 

“What’s wrong, Toru-san? You look horrible..” The vocalist immediately noticed after setting down the tray on the bedside table and switching on the lights. 

“N-nothing..” he muttered under his breath as he accepted the hot chocolate that the other offered him. 

After taking a few sips, Toru slowly felt a little bit better.. the thick, slightly sweet liquid felt like a warm hug as it made its way down his system. He felt.. a little calmer now.. 

“Ah, I forgot the spoon! I’ll be back..” Taka stated as he made his way out of their bedroom. 

Toru watched him intently before he disappeared behind the closed door. Now that he’s calmer and an think a little clearly now.. having kids with Taka doesn’t sound so bad.. Taka’s a great cook.. and he takes care of everyone even if he’s also sick.. But pregnant Taka doesn’t sound good to him though.. even if it’s totally impossible in real life, he still doesn’t want to remember that part of his dream.. 

He continued sipping his hot chocolate and even though a part of him wants to get up and check outside the window for the figure he saw earlier.. 

He couldn't dare do it.. 

*

“Mori-chan! How’s Toru?” The bassist asked from his comfy seat on the couch when he saw their vocalist come out of the bedroom. 

“He’s finally awake..” Taka answered as he made his way to the kitchen. 

The front door opened letting in the freezing breeze as Tomoya stepped inside. “Uwaahh, it’s horrible outside!” he announced as he took off his boots.

“You idiot! Why did you go outside? It was storming!” Taka scolded like a mother hen as he approached the drummer while holding a spoon. 

“I just went out to get this.” The drummer handed Taka a coat and a ski hat. _Taka’s_ coat and ski hat. 

The vocalist stared at his belongings in confusion. “What’s it doing outside?” 

Tomoya let out a nervous laugh.. Taka heard Ryota mumble an “Uh-oh..” form the living area. 

“A while ago.. before the snowstorm.. Ryota and I were playing outside.. we made a snowman and we decided it would look good in your clothe---Aack!” Tomoya was not able to finish his story because Taka was already smacking his head while yelling at the top of his lungs. 

“This is my favorite winter coat and hat!!!!!” 

*

From inside the bedroom, Toru could hear all the noise coming from the outside and he wondered.. _What’s all the commotion about..?_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> Seriously I need to get checked like wth am I writing?!! hahaha things are suddenly so random and shit.   
> Anyway, I gotta salute the other writers here, how can you guys do it?!! Where do guys find the time? huhuhu I can't balance my useless life with writing everyday.. haha I'm so jealous of everyone who already have their fics drafted.. haha but gaaahh oh well I guess this will make things exiting and challenging for me to keep up with everyone.. hihi  
> Sorry for all the cringe tht I've caused you.. X''D Please feel free to rant away in the comments.. haha X''D


	5. Snowball Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> December 5: Snowball Fight  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  A mature topic for an immature human like me. haha  
> 

  
It was bright and early in a winter morning after the snowstorm last night. The birds are now chirping, sun shining brightly down the blanket of snow.. It was peaceful.. calming.. 

It was supposed to be a relaxing day.. After a few days of feeling sick to his stomach and down with a fever, Toru finally felt a little better when he woke up today. Like the snowstorm took his sickness with it, and when the sun finally showed itself the next day, Toru felt recharged and ready for a real winter vacation. So he _tried_ to start his day with morning sex with Taka. 

Everything was going well.. the heat under the blankets.. the rustling of sheets.. breaths panting.. skin against skin.. Taka’s erotic moans and whimpers.. Toru have never felt so alive.. but then.. when it’s finally time for him to.. _put it in.._ he..

Well.. the mighty, strong, _perverted-always-ready-to-devour-Taka_ leader froze. His mind betrayed him by playing his nightmare on his head. Even as he tried to shook it off.. the thought of babies.. and a pregnant Taka suddenly overflowed in his mind. 

He cursed himself for being so fucking stupid for even thinking about that damn disturbing nightmare. It would be impossible to come true so what is he scared for? It’s foolish. It’s a foolish idea, he didn’t even know why he dreamt of that. 

“Toru-san..?” Taka asked underneath him, with cheeks lightly flushed and breath panting. 

The guitarist couldn’t do it. He pulled away as he slowly sat up. 

“Toru-san, what’s wrong..?” The vocalist who was oh so ready was not expecting his lover to suddenly back out. _Toru-san was the one who initiated.._ he thought as he wondered if he did something wrong or what’s happening with the leader. 

“I’m sorry, Taka.. I..” He haven’t told Taka or anyone about his disturbing nightmare.. and he doesn’t plan to since he knows it’s ridiculous and he doesn’t want to make a big deal out of it.. and besides, he himself is not sure of how feels about it.. it’s making him think of a lot of things.. like the future.. and such shits so.. 

Now his head is back to aching. 

“I’ll go out for a smoke..” He ended up saying as he got up to dress himself. 

Taka felt like throwing a tantrum because what the fuck?! Toru-san was the one who woke him up with kisses, initiating the make out as it progressed into an early morning sex but now.. now the leader is just walking away like that! 

But before Taka could even say anything, the guitarist was already out the door. 

*

*

Toru released a puff of smoke as he tried to calm himself down. He needs to fix this. He needs to fix his head. What’s wrong with him recently? 

Is he really this much worried about the future that it’s haunting him even in his dreams? Maybe he is. Whether he likes it or not he’ll have to think about the future.. they’re not getting any younger.. Ryota and Tomoya both have families now.. What about Toru?

What is his plan? He knows and sure that he wants to be with Taka.. until his very last breath but.. Does he want kids? Does he want a whole family?

“Toru-san?” Taka peeked through the front door, his blonde locks disarrayed but in a _good looking_ way. And as much as the guitarist wants to hold the other tight and run his fingers through that messy hair and make love to him.. he needs to think right now. He needs to sort things out in his head. 

“Taka, go back inside, you’ll catch a cold again.” He stated with knitted brows. 

“What about you? You just got out of the worst fever ever!” Taka replied, losing his patience. He can feel the leader trying to get rid of him. 

“I just need to be alone right now.” The guitarist stated, knowing the fact that Taka’s getting impatient with his issues. 

Taka eyes softened a little bit at that. “Talk to me, Toru-san.” He insisted. 

But it seems Toru-san already made up his mind of not sharing as he mumbled a “I’m sorry.” Before walking out towards the pine trees. 

Taka stared shocked. _Where is he going?_ He thought. But instead of letting the leader be and even before he could fully comprehend what he’s doing, Taka picked up a _mush_ of snow, patted it into a ball and threw it at the guitarist who was now a few meters away, hitting him at his back. 

Toru immediately turned around at that. “What’s that for?!” he shouted. 

“Don’t shut me out, Toru-san!” Taka replied with teary almond eyes and one look at his vocalist with flushed cheeks and damp eyes instantly melted the guitarist’s _ice walls_ down. He didn’t mean to shut Taka out.. he just.. didn’t want to bother him with these _future_ thoughts because he knows that the vocalist himself will agonize over this. And besides, he doesn’t want to spend their only vacation worrying about those stuff. 

Toru walked back towards his lover and they sat at the front porch, ignoring the cold. (I guess they’re really stubborn huh? Staying outside even if they just got out of their sickness.)

“I had a.. nightmare..” the leader started. 

“..in my dream we had.. kids.. “ Toru watched how Taka’s face turned serious at the mention of “kids.” 

But he continued because there’s no turning back. “And you were.. pregnant..” 

Before Toru could dodge, Taka managed to throw another snow ball but this time it hit right on his face and it was freezing cold and it hurt because they’re sitting close to each other. 

“Yeah, I know it’s ridiculous, that’s why I didn’t want to tell you.” Toru stated as he wiped off the snow on his face. 

The vocalist patted of the snow on his palms before hugging his knees. “Go on.” He ordered. 

Toru was kind of surprised that Taka haven’t vocally commented anything.. He obeyed and continued to speak his mind. “I got really bothered by that dream.. that’s why awhile ago…” 

“Toru-san.” The older cut him off. “No matter how much we fuck, I’ll never get pregnant.” He casually deadpanned. 

“I know, I know. And that’s not the main issue.” The guitarist said, eyes wandering off to the vast white lands expanding till the pine trees. 

“Taka, what’s our plan?” 

He said way too suddenly that it hung in the air for 20 seconds. 

“I’m glad that our future is bothering you.” Taka admitted after that long pause. His face was slightly smiling but the leader can see all the seriousness and sincerity in those almond eyes. 

“Honestly, we have to think about One Ok Rock’s future first, right?” the vocalist stated but the thing that amazed Toru was how Taka said those words surely, he said it like he’s already decided that he’ll put One Ok Rock first before himself. 

“Of course I’d want a family with you, Toru-san.” He continued. “But right now, One Ok Rock is our baby, ne?” 

Toru stared at his lover. Taka indeed has a strong mind. 

Everyone always thought that he’s the strongest because he’s the cool, quiet leader that comes up with logical ideas and decisions. Little did they know that behind Toru’s stoic façade, he’s actually worrying about every little thing, he’s _scared_ of the future like everybody else. And even though One Ok Rock has been his life ever since, he still sometimes puts himself first before the band. 

But not Taka. 

Taka is a true front man. 

Taka’s always alone. 

That thought didn’t sound good to Toru. He’s here so his vocalist shouldn’t be alone. But he was not able to do anything. 

“I’m sorry..” Was the only statement that came out of the guitarist. He feels so guilty for making the other worry. They only have this vacation to spend good quality time with each other because when they go back to the city they’ll be focused on work and yet here he is ruining the mood with his thoughts. 

Before he knew it, Taka was already on his knees hugging him from behind. His warmth enveloping the leader as he softly kissed Toru’s face. 

“Don’t worry, Toru-san. We won’t have kids someday if you don’t want to.” The vocalist teasingly whispered in his ear before attacking him with soft, fluttery kisses on his face. 

And with that, all the guitarist’s worries instantly flew away, leaving only warmth and love inside of him as he couldn’t help himself from smiling as he felt his lover’s innocent kisses. 

_Seeing Taka's strength makes Toru love him even more.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> For me it's nice to see Taka comforting Toru for a change. What do you guys think about it though?   
> I'm so sleepy I don't think I wrote it nicely huhu.. but I gotta stop making excuses I always don't write things clearly wahaha


	6. Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **December 6: Ice Skating**   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Lame shit. Don't expect much haha  
> 

  
Ryota only wanted to spend time with his bandmates. 

It’s been a while since the four of them went out together alone. Believe it or not but, the past year the band hasn’t been that close, they’ve been working separately, and by that it means that Taka is always in another country producing their songs and stuff while Ryota, Tomoya and Toru records the instrumentals. And sometimes they even record the instrumentals separately so they rarely see each other. Wait. Not really _rare_.. it’s just not as much as they used to. It wasn’t always like this.. back in the old days they record songs as a whole, playing it live for the instrumentals then layering the vocals. But times have changed and as their vocalist lead their way to success, their process changed respectively. But it’s not like they’ve all grown apart. That would be _impossible._ Ryota thought to himself. Because they’ll always be brothers. Brothers for life. They’re all still close, they just barely spend time together now unlike before. 

Ryota doesn’t want to complain because everything in his life right now is going great. He has a beautiful wife, a cute angelic daughter, and he organized this vacation just for him and his bandmates, in order to spend some quality time with them. He missed them. And also, he knows that Mori-chan and Toru needs this vacation. He knows how busy those two were and he’s actually tired of seeing Toru all gloomy and pathetic in a corner whenever he misses Mori-chan. 

He really doesn’t want to complain.

..

Except.. now. He couldn’t help it. Not when he wants to go ice skating so bad with the other three but someone is being stubborn and kept saying “No” and it’s causing a ruckus in the cottage. 

“Come ooooon, Toru-saaaan.” Taka pleaded while pulling hard on the leader’s worn out sweatshirt, but it wasn’t bothering Toru. Maybe he doesn’t care if Taka rip his sweatshirt off-- _Maybe that’s his plan!_ \--He wouldn’t budge. 

He was sitting comfortably on the soft, cozy couch while the vocalist was right beside him, tugging-- _pulling_ \--his shirt as he pleads for him to go with them to the Ice Skating rink. Tomoya and Ryota were sitting across them, they were excited a few moments ago but now they’re deflated from waiting. It’s been over an hour and yet they still haven’t convinced Toru-san to go with them. 

“Why don’t you want to go???” The vocalist continued to whine like a child. 

_”Maybe because I’m accident prone! Always falling off the stage, getting caught and almost choked myself on my guitar strap and slipping on sand while making a music video!”_

Toru wanted to shout it to the whole world but of course he wouldn’t want to remind his lover and his bandmates about the numerous times he made a fool of himself so he resigned to not moving from his comfy spot and ignoring the vocalist’s plea even if it’s really hard specially with that voice, the way he drags his words creating a nice sound and the _puss-in-boots_ look in those almond shaped orbs.. who could resist? 

Well, this time, Toru can. Because he doesn’t want to risk his life. If he could slip on sand and fell off a stage then he’s pretty damn sure that something bad could happen to him on a rink. And besides, the last time he was stuck on an ice cave he almost froze to death and it made him sick and have those weird _hallucinations_ and nightmare so.. who knows what’ll happen to him while wearing shoes with blades and skating on a plate of ice?? 

“Just go without me.” He stated but regretted it immediately because the vocalist clutched a handful of hair from his scalp and pulled it down like a lever making his neck arch backward as he cried in the unexpected pain. 

“Ryota wants to spend time with us, Toru-san! Are you just going to waste all his efforts on booking us tickets to go skate?” Taka stated, attacking his guilt. 

“Maybe we shouldn’t force him if he really doesn’t want to.. ” They heard Ryota said, obviously not wanting to cause any more delays. 

The vocalist glared at the bassist with a “You’re not helping” look and Ryota gulped at that as he stood up from his seat and announced. “Tomo and I will wait outside.” 

Then the two went on their way to front door. 

“Toru-san, pleeease??” Taka tried again. He honestly wants to skate with his lover because it is something they haven’t done before.. 

“No.” the leader shut him down. 

And so Taka was left with no other choice but to use the technique that works _almost_ everytime. He stood up and turned his back on the leader as he crossed his arms and stated in a serious manner. “Fine.” 

Toru cursed the other on his mind. He knows that response, if Taka’s giving him the cold shoulder then it means that he won’t be able to lay even a finger on him tonight. Toru clicked his tongue as he battled with himself while he observed his vocalist from his view. Taka was facing him now, he purposely ran his fingers through his blonde locks as he made that hot serious sexy look that Toru-san really fancy, then he put his hand at the back of his neck and bit his lip _all while looking_ at the leader as he gently said in a seductive tone. “Jaa, I’ll go ahead then, Toru-san.” 

Toru sighed in defeat. If he weren’t just a _perverted maniac_ and if Taka wasn’t so fucking hot then he wouldn’t have to _risk his life_ to go ice skating. 

*

*

*

Toru knew it. 

And yet he didn’t listen to his mind and instead, he listened to his head _down there_ again. And look where it got him. In a plate of ice, wearing bladed shoes, sliding and losing control of his own feet as it crisscross like scissors, effectively making a fool of himself. He cursed under his shivering breath while Taka was clutching his stomach as he laughed out loud, white teeth showing, gums peeking out, as he tried to catch his breath from laughing too much. 

Ryota and Tomoya watched them from a distance as they enjoyed the skates, balancing and racing each other. And they’re afternoon overflowed with joy and laughter as their leader had his legs wobble like liquorice, hands flailing in the air before falling flat on his ass on the ice. 

Toru watched them all in irritation.. but at the back of his mind, he felt.. contented.. and happy that he could provide this much joy to his lover and bandmates even if it means making a fool of himself and his body aching like hell. 

This is one of those rare moments that he will treasure forever.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> Toru-san must be traumatized from all the "accidents" that happened to him in real life, ne? hahahaha  
> Tell me what you guys think?  
> don't know why I like picking on Toru-san on this fic wahaaha probably because it's his birthday month! and his birthday is tomorrow!!!! Woooohh our leader is turning 30!!!! gaaaaahh time moves too fast!!!!  
> 


	7. Sitting by the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **December 7: Sitting by the Fire**   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  A very short update, sorry!  
> 

  
After a long, _painful_ day on the Ice skating rink, Toru was more than glad when Taka finally had mercy from seeing him made a fool of himself and decided to stop torturing him and go home.

_Finally it’s over._ he thought as he zipped open the big guitar case. 6 days of not holding this baby made him mad to the bones, so maybe if he played his precious guitar he could rejuvenate himself. 

He sat himself in front of the fireplace, his guitar perched on his lap and started to play a nice slow melody, plucking the strings and he instantly felt relaxed. Indeed, this is his source of comfort. His guitar. 

The cottage was filled with the soft sound of the leader’s guitar and the boiling of mashed potatoes that the vocalist is cooking. Toru gagged at the thought of mashed potatoes, he doesn’t really hate it, he’s just tired of eating it since the cottage doesn’t have anything but potatoes so Taka’s been cooking all sorts of dishes only with potatoes. (repeating potatoes too much) 

He halted his playing, reached for his phone and hurriedly texted Ryota, who was still in the rink with Tomoya, to tell him to go grocery shopping on the nearest store they could find before going home. 

“You missed your guitar, huh?” 

Toru looked up from his phone to see his lover walking towards him, carrying a tray with two hot mugs. Taka sat beside him and offered him one mug of tea. 

“I did.” He put down his phone and accepted the tea. “I texted Ryota and told him to shop for some food. I’m sick of eating potatoes.” He added as he made a disgusted face. 

Taka softly chuckled at that. “Yeah, and we can’t keep ordering fast food too.” 

Toru made a few strums as he stared at the logs being burned by the fire. “Taka..” he softly called out. 

“Hmm?” 

“Where’s my prize?” Toru asked using an innocent tone but his low baritone made it sound seductive as he tilt his head sideways questioningly, his lazy gachapin eyes travelling around the vocalist from head to toe. 

Taka couldn’t help but blush at that. _Toru-san’s bedroom voice_ makes all the hair on his body stand up, including some _other private_ parts of his body. 

“Y-you can claim it whenever you want, Toru-san.” Taka lamely stuttered as he replied. Nervous under the leader’s hard, seductive stare. 

Toru-san couldn’t help but smirk maniacally at that. He set down his guitar at the top of its case and slid himself closer to the blushing vocalist. Taka visibly tensed but nonetheless wrapped his skinny tattooed arms around Toru’s nape to bring him closer, their faces now just a few inches away from each other. 

“Thanks for going ice skating with me, Toru-san.” Taka said in almost a whisper. 

Toru gave him a proud smile before swooping down to catch the older’s lips with his own. He shivered when he felt the other’s hold tighten at their sudden contact. He felt exhilarated as Taka pressed himself closer, hands travelling from his nape up to his hair, needy and wanting more. 

Toru slid his hands under the vocalist’s black sweater, feeling his soft skin as he gently pushed the little vocalist down to lay on the furry carpet. His breathing slowly deepened as he found himself getting addicted to Taka’s smell, Taka’s heat, Taka’s soft gasps under him. His lips left the other’s mouth to travel down his neck, sucking and kissing it, earning a few soft moans from the vocalist. 

The living room was filled with warmth coming from the fireplace and from their heated bodies as they devour each other like hungry men, the sound of the crackling fire, their ragged breathings and skin slapping against skin echoed throughout the living room. 

Toru felt contented and happy that he made the right decision in the end. Even if ice skating was painful and embarrassing.. 

_It’s all worth it._   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> Sorry for the very late and short update! Still fighting a light hangover so.. please forgive me haha.. anyway.. I wanted to write about Toru-san's birthday on this chapter buuut I cannot seem to find the right moment to shove it in.. so maybe I'll do it on the next chapter since the prompt is "festive" haha..  
> 


	8. Festive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **December 8: Festive**   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Uwaah I made iiiit!!! Just in time before midnight hahaha  
> 

  
A loud “POP!” echoed in the room and confetti rained down on Toru the moment he stepped foot inside the dining area of the cottage. 

“Happy birthday, Toru-san.” Taka gave him the sweetest, most innocent, handsome smile as he offered him a round cake with strawberries on top and a candle lit, ready to be blown out. 

Tomoya and Ryota cheered behind the vocalist, bouncing up and down, holding their confetti poppers and their phones, filming the surprise. 

He leaned in and blew out the candle. “Thank you, everyone.” He stated with a smile. 

“Yey! Let’s eat!” Tomoya cheered as he happily went to take out four sets of plates and utensils. 

Toru stood beside the little vocalist, “Let me guess, you decided to get this strawberry cake?” he whispered behind him. 

Taka let out an excited chuckle. “Of course! Because it’s my favorite~!” He proudly admitted. 

“But it’s my birthday!” Toru exclaimed teasingly, feigning hurt in his voice. 

“Aw come on, you don’t have cake preferences, Toru-san.” Taka said as he sneakily picked one of the many strawberries on top of the cake and happily shoved it in his mouth. 

“But still..” The guitarist insisted, trying to act hurt. 

“Well then, tell me what you want, leader-sama.” Taka asked while chewing the sweet yet slightly sour fruit. 

“I want you in your birthday suit.” 

The whole kitchen and dining room went silent. 

“We didn’t hear that!” Ryota shouted from the kitchen which was in the same room as the dining area. 

Tomoya tip toed towards the dining table, sliced a big part of the cake and put it in his plate before excusing himself and dragging Ryota with him. “We’ll eat in the living room, ne? Ryota.” He said and they scurried away, giggling like children who wants to give their parents some _privacy._

“S-seriously, Toru-san?!” The vocalist’s face went red in heat as he slowly back away from the leader. 

Toru looked slightly hurt at the other’s reaction. “You don’t want to?” he honestly asked. 

Taka looks like he was about to faint from all the heat and blood rushing to his head. “B-but, it’s broad daylight.. a-and..” the vocalist stuttered in nervousness or shyness or because of Toru-san’s sticky stares. 

“I thought you were… “ Taka tried to find his words. “I mean.. I had.. f-fun last night.. D-didn’t you?” The vocalist stuttered as he thought about his cozy, intense, sensual, intimate moment with his lover last night by the fireplace. 

“Of course I did.” The guitarist abruptly replied. “But.. it’s my birthday..” 

_Ah, he’s using the ‘it’s my birthday’ card._ Taka thought to himself. Anyway there’s no problem really, because Taka will not turn down such a request from Toru-san but, he’s just quite surprised that Toru-san was _openly_ I mean.. _vocally_ asking for that. 

“Okay, fine.” Taka shrugged it off after a few minutes of thinking about it. “But you have to let me finish all these strawberries first, okay?” the vocalist stated seriously as he picked another one and put it in his mouth. 

Toru watched him intently, following his every move before stating. “Oh I have other plans for those strawberries..” he said with a maniacal grin. 

Taka took one look at the leader’s face and immediately knew. 

“Oh you hentai.” 

*

*

Toru stepped in the living room to find his two bandmates lounging around the sofa while playing video games on their phones. 

“Ah, you guys finished just in time!” Ryota exclaimed excitedly as he put down his phone. Oblivious to the awkwardness of his sentence. The leader slightly went stiff at that and felt lowkey embarrassed but it was his own damn fault in the first place for announcing such things in front of his bandmates. _It’s Taka’s fault for being so fucking seductive all the time!_ But Ryota doesn’t seem to feel awkward, so maybe it’s just Toru being overthinking. 

Taka walked in the living room just behind Toru. “What’s going on?” he asked. 

Tomoya jumped up from his seat and announced. “Let’s all drink out on the porch!” 

Taka gave the drummer an “Are you serious?” look. “But it’s freezing outside!” he stated the obvious. 

“Yeah but we’ll have our coats and the sake.. come on, it’ll be fun!” the bassist added as he put on his coat that was conveniently lying on the sofa. 

*

The stars were quite visible in the night sky and the moon was round and bright. Toru and Taka sat beside each other on the front porch while Ryota settled himself a few steps down from where the two was seating. He handed them bottles to drink, their breaths coming out in puffs of smoke. 

“Where’s Tomoya?” the vocalist noticed the drummer’s absence. 

“He’s setting something up.” The bassist replied with a wide smile, obviously hiding something. 

Toru observed their youngest bandmate. “You’re really not good at hiding secrets huh?” 

And they all laughed at that. 

Suddenly Tomoya appeared from the front door carrying a big paper bag.

“What’s that?” Taka asked curious. 

“just wait and see!” Tomoya stated as he made his way down the porch and ran a few meters away from the cottage. 

“Where is he going?” The vocalist asked while the guitarist just watched everything as always. They could see Tomoya from few meters, but it was a little dark so they couldn’t see what he was doing. 

After a few minutes, Tomoya came running back towards them while Ryota took out his phone to capture every moment. “It’s starting! Toru! Mori-chan!” Ryota beamed happily as he pointed his phone to the sky. 

And before Taka and Toru could ask anything more, small pops of explosion echoed throughout the vicinity of the cottage as bright, colorful lights bursts in the sky. 

“Happy birthday, Toru!!!” Ryota and Tomoya beamed in unison as they raised their bottles in the air. “Kampai!!!!!!” they bellowed. 

A wide, genuine smile broke in the leader’s lips, his cheekbones showing up as he raised his bottle with everyone. How lucky he is to have such supportive, loving bandmates—brothers in his life. He doesn’t have words, even though the four of them have been together for so many years now, these moments still makes him tear up.. _Don’t cry Toru, don’t cry.._ he chanted in his head as he fought to hold the tears wanting to escape from the sockets of his eyes. Even though Ryota and Tomoya always display their support and love, Toru still couldn’t help but feel this enormous gratitude of having those two in his life. 

Taka was already sniffing beside him, almond shaped eyes damp as he raised his bottle with everyone. 

“Cheers!!!” they shouted merrily before laughing like idiots, breaths coming out in puffs, bundled up in their coats looking like balls of yarn surrounded in white snow while watching fireworks on a winter evening.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> I'm so cheesy and lame gaaah sorry!!  
> 


	9. Decorations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **December 9: Decorations**   
> 

  
Toru cursed under his shivering breath for God knows how many times now since the first day of this vacation as he struggled to pull the large saw that was currently stuck on a pine tree. 

“Toru-san! Don’t pull! PUSH!!!” the vocalist shouted at him from the other side of the pine tree, holding the other handle of the saw. 

Toru couldn’t help but roll his eyes before pushing the saw with all his might. _Stupid tree._ he thought as he pushed and pull with everything he got, he feels so drained he could drop dead any time now. 

He took a peek at the vocalist at the other side of the tree, Taka was clenching his teeth as he pushed and pulled, his breath coming out in harsh puffs as he heavily panted, but his almond shaped eyes looked determined to cut down this _stubborn_ tree.

Thankfully after a few more pushing and pulling, the rusty saw finally sliced through the body of the pine tree and it collapsed on the snow covered ground, leaving a few leaves and snow splattering and scattering everywhere.

Taka raised his fist in the air as he exclaimed. “Yeey!!! We did it, Toru-san!!!!” 

The guitarist wished he could feel the same _happiness_ and sense of accomplishment just like his vocalist but he couldn’t, because there’s still another problem. “How are we going to carry that to the cabin?” He asked but not really looking forward to hear the answer. 

“We’ll use this!” Taka took out a thick bundled rope from inside his coat and Toru fought the urge to just walk out and leave the vocalist to do his _impossible_ plans on his own.

“We couldn’t just drag that tree to the cabin! Let’s wait for Tomoya and Ryota..” The leader suggested--almost begged, hoping that the blonde man would notice the exhaustion and plea on his tone. 

But it seems the vocalist is in his own world, eyes still full of determination as he wrapped the rope around the end of the big branch. “They won’t be home till late tonight, we can do this, Toru-san.” He stated, eyes focused on tying the rope tightly. 

Toru sighed in defeat before picking up the rope. 

“Let’s pull it together on 3, ne?” Taka instructed as he held the rope. 

“3”

“2”

“1!!”

They pulled with all force, teeth clenching, gloved hands tightly clutching the rope as the pine tree slowly moved with them but they only had 2 steps before Toru collapsed on the snow with Taka falling on top of him with an “Oooff!” 

They stayed in each other’s arms for a few seconds, with the guitarist facing the yellowish, orange sky, his heart beating fast on his chest from all the force he’s exerting, his breath panting, stomach heaving in and out while Taka was sprawled on top of him, his face buried on Toru’s thick black coat, his panting In sync with the guitarist. 

“Taka, why do you want a tree so bad? There are already decorations put up in the cottage, aren’t those enough?” Toru asked his lover after steadying his breathing. 

Taka looked up from the leader’s coat. “Having a Christmas tree will.. make it more.. special..” he softly stated, staring off at a lonely distance. 

Toru doesn’t like it when he sees Taka’s almond shaped orbs like that, lonely and empty, like his thoughts were unreadable, like he’s alone in this world even though Toru’s just literally right underneath him. It doesn’t seem like it but Taka’s the most quiet of them all. It’s not Toru himself. Yes Toru is the silent type and it’s true that Taka’s talkative and has a lot to say on interviews or whenever there’s a camera around but when it’s just the four of them.. or when it’s just a normal day.. Taka barely states what’s really on his mind.. if he’s in the mood he will bully Tomoya and order everyone around but his thoughts were _almost_ always private. He _almost_ always have the serious vibe. He’s a natural _emo._ He’s a little mystery. 

It’s true that Toru admires that mysterious side of the vocalist, but he doesn’t want to see it now, not when he saw the beautiful, proud smile on the little man’s face when they finally cut down the tree, not when he heard the genuine happiness and excitement on the other’s voice when he exclaimed in glee when the tree was finally down on the ground. 

And so with a renewed motivation and the drive to make his lover smile brightly again. Toru-san announced inspired. 

“Let’s take that tree home, Taka.”

*

*

Taka stepped in the living room after a hot bath, finally he could relax and stare at the tree that he and Toru-san picked and cut down together. It was a remembrance of their hard work, something to remind him that they did together on a vacation, just like the ice skating. 

Taka stopped in front of the tree to inspect it, it’s still bare since they haven’t bought any balls and ornaments to put in it, _but they will tomorrow._ And it’s bald in some spots from being dragged on the snowy ground but it still looks perfect for Takahiro. 

He was about to call out to his lover when he noticed that Toru-san already dozed off on the couch from waiting for him to finish taking a bath. The leader was still wearing his winter boots and thick coat, hands still gloved, lazy eyes hidden under his lids in deep exhausted slumber. 

Taka slowly padded towards the sleeping guitarist, he couldn’t be any more thankful to this man for always letting him have his way on things and all the efforts he’s made just to make Taka happy. And so he leaned down, gave him a sweet soft peck on the lips before whispering close to the other’s unconscious form. 

_“I love you, Toru-san.”_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> I remember Ryota saying somewhere about Taka acting totally different when there's a camera around, like he's talking a lot and stuff. But when it's just them he's quiet. hahaha  
> Anyway sorry for another lame update~ How you guys doin? XD  
> 


	10. Lights / Ornaments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **December 10: Lights / Ornaments**   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Warning: tooth rotting fluffy cotton candy content  
> 

  
Taka’s not really religious or anything and he’s not really a Christmas enthusiast but this year, there’s something about being in a cozy, Christmas themed cottage, together with his bandmates, away from the city, away from work, surrounded with pine trees and snow, that made him feel that… _Christmas spirit_ that everyone’s talking about during this holiday season. 

“Sleigh bells liiing… hmm..hmm..hm..” Taka _sang_ or hummed Winter Wonderland as he chopped the crab sticks. He’s currently in the kitchen cooking hot pot, it’s only 10 in the morning and he already finished so many task. 

Ryota walked in the kitchen, his hair disarrayed as he yawned and sat by the counter. “Wow, Mori-chan, what smells so good?” 

Taka dumped the crab sticks in the boiling pot. “I’m making hot pot for breakfast!” the vocalist announced perkily. 

The bassist got excited at that. “Waah, smells delicious!” he said as he stood up from his seat. “I’m going out for a smoke, Mori-chan. Let me know when it’s ready to eat!” Ryota gave the vocalist a bright, early morning smile before heading out. 

*

Taka put the last dish on the cabinet before closing the stove. Finally he’s done cooking. He also finished decorating the tree a while ago. He woke up at 6 am just to go to the store to buy ornaments and lights for the tree, then he went home and decorated it before cooking breakfast for everyone. He smiled to himself in satisfaction as he mentally ticked the to do list checkboxes on his mind. 

Now the only remaining thing in that list is.. the star. 

He couldn’t reach the top of the tree to put the star and he couldn’t find any ladder or anything here in the cottage and he doesn’t want to mention it but even if he stood up in a chair, he still couldn’t reach the top of the tree. 

_"My stupid height."_

And so, he tiptoed to his room to find his lover who was still asleep from exhaustion the day before, when he helped him cut down that tree. 

“Toru-san?” the vocalist softly called out as he gently shook his lover to wake him. 

The leader’s brows furrowed before his lazy, gachapin eyes slowly opened. “What is it, Taka?” he asked, voice deep and hoarse. 

“Can you help me with something?” Taka asked _sweetly._ He knows how the guitarist hates being awaken from his sleep. Especially when he was so exhausted yesterday. 

But Taka wants to put that star on top of that tree. And somehow he wants his lover to help him with it even though he could find other ways to do it without disturbing the leader’s slumber. 

Toru wanted to throw a pillow on his lover’s face. He wanted to shut his eyes back to sleep and ignore the little man waking him. But he couldn’t do it. Because one look at the vocalist’s sweet expression and soft pleading, _innocent_ voice instantly made his legs act on its own as it moved to sit up, and at the same time his mouth said, as if on cue, “What is it?” 

Taka couldn’t hide his joy when his lover made no negative reactions. “Please help me put up the star on top of the tree.” 

*

*

Toru looked up or.. more like.. _glared_ at the giant pine tree that he and the vocalist dragged home yesterday as it now innocently sits at the corner of the living room cottage, decorated with silver and golden balls.

“You again.” he said to the pine tree in irritation like some crazy person talking to a tree.

“Huh?” Taka responded when he heard the guitarist mutter something under his breath. 

“Nothing.” Toru replied. The dark bags under his eyes feels like it’s getting heavier. 

“What do you want me to do, Taka? I know I’m tall but even I can’t reach that high up.” He stated as he scratched the back of his head. 

“Lift me up, Toru-san.” Taka instructed, like it’s a very easy thing to do. 

Toru wanted to argue so bad. But he restrained himself from bursting because he doesn’t want a fight right now, he doesn’t want to see Taka having that sad expression again from yesterday, and besides he wants to go back to sleep so, after taking a deep deep breath to calm himself down and preparing himself for whatever’s going to happen next, he kneeled on one knee and offered his _broad shoulders_ to the vocalist who was quite surprised to see Toru going along with whatever he wants to do. 

Taka happily climbed on the leader’s shoulders, Toru supporting the other’s legs as he carefully stood up, trying to balance the newly added weight on his shoulders. 

“Woaahh so this is how it feels to be tall!” Taka bellowed like a child as he raised his hands in the air, making Toru rock back and forth in an attempt to balance the two of them. 

“Stop moving or we’re going to----Aaacckk!!” the guitarist was saying but immediately cried in pain when Taka clutched and pulled a handful of Toru’s brunette hair in an attempt to balance himself on the leader’s shoulders. 

Toru abruptly stepped closer to the tree in hopes of ending this torture soon. “Put on the damn star!!!” he shouted making the vocalist quickly stick the star on top of the tree and before they knew it, the leader collapsed, taking Taka with him and they both came rolling on the carpeted ground. 

Taka was laughing so much as he clutched his stomach, joyful tears trickling down his flushed cheeks. “T-that was so much fun!” he managed to say between laughs. 

Toru lay on the ground, his head aching from having his hair pulled by his lover a while ago, and he doesn’t find anything fun at all, it was just a whole painful experience for him. But as he glanced beside him and see his lover laughing merrily, his loud laughter echoing throughout the living room, his face overflowing with joy and youthfulness.. Toru couldn’t say anything more.. he couldn’t complain.. because seeing Taka happy.. takes away all the pain he felt.. the exhaustion.. 

And before Toru could continue his dramatic, fluffy thoughts, the vocalist slid closer to him and leaned in for a breathy, dewy, kiss. 

“Thank you, Toru-san.” The blonde vocalist muttered between kisses and Toru couldn’t help but think that..

_It’s all worth it._   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> Sorry for all the OC-ness and cheesy fluff!!!  
> 


	11. Christmas Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **December 11: Christmas Sweater**   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  No toruka happened on this chapter haha sorry  
> 

  
“This hot pot taste delicious, Taka-chan!” the ever enthusiastic drummer bellowed in delight as he gobbled up his 5th bowl. 

“It's really starting to feel like Christmas, ne?” Ryota commented as he took a sip of the flavorful broth. 

“To make things even more Christmas-y.. I bought everyone Christmas Sweaters!!” Taka announced merrily like it’s the most wonderful thing ever. 

Everyone stared at him oddly. 

“Takahiro…… Did a Christmas maniac possessed you or something?” Tomoya asked with pure concern, but that concern immediately turned into pain when he was smacked on the head by the vocalist. 

Tomoya rubbed his aching skull. “Ryota, switch places with me.” He begged but the bassist just shook his head, mouth tightly shut. 

Toru just quietly watched them all, enjoying the show and the food. 

“We’re going to take a picture in our sweaters later, okay?” the vocalist stated, not really asked and nobody got the _balls_ and energy to argue. 

*

*

“Why do I have to be the reindeer?” Toru-san asked as he inspected the knitted sweater with a cute cartoon reindeer design that the vocalist practically shoved on his face. 

Taka ignored him, busy fussing over their drummer, as he helped him try on the green sweater. They’re currently in the living room, lined up in front of the fireplace, beside them was the decorated pine tree. 

“Wow, this is cute, Mori-chan!” the bassist exclaimed as he put on the green sweater that matched with Tomoya’s. “Okay so me and Tomoya are Santa’s elves, right?” he asked as he put on the green hat. 

“Exactly! Then Toru-san is the reindeer and I’m Santa!” Taka exclaimed happily as he put on his own red sweater and red Santa hat. 

“Why can’t I just be an elf too?” The guitarist asked like a neglected child. 

“A reindeer suits you more, Toru-san. Quit whining and put on that sweater.” Taka demanded, leaving no room for any more arguments. 

“But, you guys get to wear hats while I wear a headband?? With antlers??” the leader complained but nonetheless put on the reindeer sweater on his clothed body. 

Ryota and Tomoya laughed at that as they teased their leader about being the only animal or something while Taka set up the tripod and his phone. 

“Guys be ready, I’ll set the timer for 10 seconds.” The blonde vocalist announced excitedly as he clicked the button before quickly finding his position at the center of his lined up bandmates. 

“Cheeeseee!” they smiled and made faces like a bunch of idiots as the iphone took shots after shots. 

In those moments Taka was filled with enormous joy knowing that he’ll have pictures to keep as memoirs for this unforgettable vacation with his bandmates. This is all he ever wanted.. to spend time with his loved ones.. his lover.. his bandmates.. to laugh with them and make good memories with them.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> This is probably the shortest chapter on this fic so far.. gaah.. I'm so lame I can't think of any great ideas please forgive me. Now I'm starting to get skeptical on whether I could continue this challenge or not.. haha I FUCKING HOPE I CAN haha but I won't make any promises!!!  
> 


	12. Christmas Stockings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **December 12: Christmas Stockings**   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  I'm a day late ugh.  
> 

  
Taka scrolled through the millions of pictures that his iphone captured of the four of them in those cute but _itchy_ sweaters. He was currently lounging at the bed, with Toru-san cuddling him from behind, sniffing and kissing his neck, trying to get the vocalist’s attention. 

Taka shuddered at the guitarist’s warm breaths on his neck and the hot kisses tickling him. “Look, Toru-san, you look so cute as a reindeer!” he leaned in more to the guitarist’s embrace as he lifted his phone to show the leader the picture. 

Toru made a low, sexy grunt before whispering. “So, where’s my prize for being a reindeer, hmm?” 

The vocalist blushed at that as he pulled away from the embrace to face the brunette haired guitarist. “You really are a hentai, aren’t you, Toru-san?” He asked like he isn’t a hentai either. 

Toru gave a smirk and answered. “I’m just claiming what’s mine.” 

Taka gave up on asking questions, but as much as he wants to _do things_ with the leader right now, he remembered he has one last thing that he has forgotten to do. 

He quickly stood up and rummaged through the cabinet at the far end of the room. Toru watched him in confusion. “What are you doing?” the leader asked almost a bit irritated because he kinda was creating a _mood_ a while ago but it seems the vocalist is not on the same page with him. 

“I have one last thing for everyone. Can you call Tomoya and Ryota to the living room?” the blonde vocalist asked as he pulled out a box from the cabinet. 

Toru sighed in irritation before hopping off the bed. He doesn’t know why he’s spoiling the bossy vocalist like this.. but oh well.. he’ll claim his prize at the right moment. He thought to himself before walking out the door to _assemble_ his bandmates. 

*

*

Taka dumped the box in the middle of their huddle. All four of them are now in the living room huddled in a circle, with the box in the center. 

“What’s inside, Mori-chan?” The bassist asked while rubbing his sleepy eyes, it was passed midnight after all. 

Taka opened the box to reveal four, big, red, Christmas Stockings, each with a unique design of its own. 

“Oooh, are we going to hang those by the fireplace for Santa to leave gifts and candies inside?” The drummer asked in a childish excitement. “Oh I hope he gives me gummy candies!” 

They all laughed at that. 

Taka carefully hanged each stocking by the fireplace. Now everything is in place, this cottage really does feel like home on a Christmas season. 

“Jaa, we’ll take pictures with these tomorrow..” the vocalist announced as he stared with pride on his work of putting up the stockings. His phone already has millions of pictures from this trip but it doesn’t matter, Taka still wants to take more, because pictures are very important for him.. He wants to capture every single moment.. 

*

*

Tomorrow came by quickly for Taka, he didn’t even got the chance to _do things_ with Toru-san that night because when they went back to bed he somehow got very tired from all the errands he ran during the day that he immediately fell asleep, leaving a very _in the mood_ Toru-san to fend for himself. 

_Poor Toru-san._

When the sunlight shine brightly through the curtains of the bedroom, Taka woke up feeling refreshed and ready to breathe in the Christmas spirit once more. He rolled over to give a morning kiss to his lover only to find the other side of the bed was empty. 

“Toru-san?” 

He rolled out of bed and left the bedroom to look for the guitarist. 

He found him on the living room couch, the tall brunette was comfortably lounging while playing his acoustic guitar, producing soft, slow melodies. 

“Toru-san.” The vocalist called out. Quite surprised to see the leader already up and awake this early. Toru-san is never up early. 

_How strange._

The leader halted his playing and he set his guitar down the couch. “Check your stocking, Taka.” 

The vocalist couldn’t hide the surprise and confusion on his face. “What?” he asked. Toru-san didn’t even greet him good morning or something, he just suddenly blurted out weird things. 

“Look inside the stocking, Taka.” Toru ordered with a stern voice. The vocalist lowkey felt scared at that. Toru is using his _”leader”_ voice, low and serious. And add the fact that it’s fucking early in the morning then that means that the gachapin may still not be on his right mind. Taka wasn’t able to do anything but obey. 

He walked towards the fireplace and reached inside his red stocking. At first he thought it was empty, but after fumbling until he reached the very bottom, his hand caught something. 

“What’s this?” He curiously asked as he revealed the object. It was a small packet, almost the size of a candy, but it was square and flat and the packet was slightly see-through and one look at the content Taka immediately turned red as the stockings hanging behind him. 

“What the fuck, Toru-san?!!” He bellowed in embarrassment. As he quickly shoved the _condom_ back in the stocking. “We don’t use that kind of shit!” he stated in embarrassment now in a lower tone, afraid to wake the other members. 

“Yeah, but.. that’s strawberry flavored..” Toru-san simply replied, lazy eyes firm and sure about what he wants. 

“I’ll get my prize tonight, Takahiro. Be ready.” The mighty leader stated, calling the vocalist in his full name to emphasize the seriousness of his statement. 

Taka almost fainted in embarrassment and nervousness and everything.. now he regrets falling asleep last night and not giving Toru-san what he wanted. 

The vocalist gulped in apprehension knowing that his jaw will surely quiver in exhaustion tomorrow.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> This is why nobody reads this shit! hahaha my non-existent writing skills and my fucking nonsense ideas at its finest! gaaaahh


	13. Candy Cane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **December 13: Candy Cane**   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _"Christmas is making everyone go mad."_   
> 

  
Taka massaged his aching jaws just after he brushed his teeth. _”Damn Toru-san and his dick.”_ he cursed on his mind. Last night was fun and erotic but at the same time very exhausting for Taka. He didn’t actually think that a strawberry flavored condom could make him want to _devour_ Toru-san even more. He madly blushed as he remembered the smell of strawberries.. Toru-san’s smug face, his expression when Taka _gorged_ him hungrily---he slapped his palms on his cheeks. 

_“Stop it, Takahiro, it’s fucking early in the goddamn morning!”_ he chastised himself on his mind.

“WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!”

Taka jumped in surprised when he heard a loud scream coming from outside the bathroom. He immediately ran outside to the bedroom. Toru-san was laying comfortably on the bed, his phone up to his face. “It wasn’t me.” The leader stated nonchalantly when he saw Taka rushed inside in adrenaline. 

*

Taka sprinted to the living room only to find the drummer clutching his Christmas stocking, his little eyes shut tightly, a big joyful smile plastered on his lips. 

“Tomoya, what happened?” the vocalist asked, heart racing from all the adrenaline that bolted through his veins when he heard the loud scream. 

“I GOT ONE BIG JAR OF GUMMY BEARS!!!!” Tomoya belted in excitement. 

Taka wanted to smack the drummer’s face till he won’t be able to eat those gummy bears. But because it’s Christmas, the vocalist took a deep deep breath and swallowed the urge to beat the other for the panic and mini heart attack that he unconsciously caused the blonde man. 

“Good for you, Tomo-kun!” The bassist cheered beside the drummer. “I got my favorite chocolate cookies!” he added. 

Toru walked in the living room and surveyed around. “Looks like everyone’s enjoying the gifts.” He spoke with a satisfied look. 

“You’re the one who left those gifts?” Taka questioned, eyeing the guitarist. Toru-san’s acting strange again. First he woke up before Taka and now he bought gifts for everyone. 

“Woah, maybe the Christmas maniac spirit that possessed Mori-chan is now inside Toru?!” Ryota blurted out his _genius conclusion._

The drummer agreed beside the blonde bassist while Taka just shook his head in defeat as he spoke his mind. ”Christmas is making everyone go mad.”

Toru shook his head. “I just woke up feeling _extra_ good today.” He explained, giving Taka that look hinting how he enjoyed last night’s activities. 

“What did you get, Mori-chan?” the ever curious bassist couldn’t help himself to ask. 

Taka almost choked at his own saliva at that, as he remembered the little packet that he fished out of his Christmas stocking last night. He quickly rummaged through his brain to think of something. 

“C-c—” he stuttered. _I got a fucking condom and Toru-san tasted even more delicious and I fucking devoured him till my jaws went numb!!!_ he screamed on his mind at the same time his mouth blurted out. 

“C-CANDY CANE!”

Tomoya and Ryota looked at him in confusion, while Toru just watched him in amusement. 

“Candy cane? But where is it?” Ryota asked, eyes innocently wide. 

Taka was now as red as a tomato as he fidgets on his spot, cursing the hentai leader on his mind. _He’s not even saying anything, mou!_

Toru just silently watched them with a knowing smile plastered on his handsome face, deliberately letting Taka know how much he’s enjoying the show. 

“I-I already ate it, okay?” the vocalist tried his hardest to hide the embarrassment and fury-towards-the-guitarist that he’s feeling right now. 

“But Taka-chan hates sweets.” Tomoya tried to decipher the unusual conversation that they’re having right now.

“Oh, he doesn’t look like he hates it when he was eating it last night.” The leader _fucking finally_ spoke after what felt like an hour on the awkward spotlight for Taka. 

And the vocalist wanted nothing more but for the floor to open up and swallow him whole.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> Sorry for always writing them like a bunch of retarded children, especially Tomo and Ryota gaaaahh!!  
> And this chapter is damn short waah but who cares haha   
> Anyway I just realized I'm so late on these prompts.. what date is it anyway?? gaahh life is a meessssssss!! Help!!! XD


	14. Scarf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **December 14: Scarf**   
>    
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Warning: Sappy and cheesy!!  
> 

  
Toru wiped his mouth with the ends of his ruined scarf before roughly throwing it in the trash bin. That was a great scarf. But he ended up throwing up on it so now it’s _dead._

“I’m so sorry, Toru-san.” Taka worriedly stated as he rubbed the other’s back in a soothing manner. They’re currently inside one of the many restrooms of the Amusement Park down the hill of their cottage. “I didn’t take you seriously when you said you didn’t want to ride that roller coaster..” 

The leader’s eye twitched in irritation when he remembered that _stupid roller coaster._ His doom already begun the moment Tomoya mentioned an Amusement Park, called “Winter Wonderland Park” has opened down the hill. 

“Don’t ever make me ride those kinds of shits again.” Toru hastily said. 

“Hai hai.” Taka answered, the guilt already eating his insides just by looking at Toru-san’s tired bug eyes, paled face and the poor scarf _\--which was Toru-san’s favorite btw--_ that is now neglected and thrown in the trash. 

They came out of the comfort room and found a nice bench to rest, near some of the few food stands. Taka guided the taller man to the bench before stating. “I’ll get you something warm to drink.” 

Toru watched his lover jogged towards one of the food stands before he disappeared in the crowd. There’s a lot of people here, thank God the cottage is up a hill and not here on the flat plane ground or else, Toru wouldn’t survive a day of vacation without the quiet, peaceful ambiance. 

The Winter Wonderland Park looks pretty though. It’s Christmas themed _of course,_ and built to run even on a snowy, winter day except when there’s a snow storm obviously. The Christmas lights that decorated the trees looked beautiful especially now that it’s dark in the evening. The chatters, laughter and screams from people on the rides are being drowned by the foreign Christmas songs that are playing in the background. 

A hot cup of tea appeared in front of the leader’s face, startling him.

He muttered a "Thanks." before accepting the paper cup from the vocalist. 

Taka took a seat beside him and quietly observed their surroundings. 

“Hey, Toru-san..” he called out after a few minutes of comfortable silence between them. 

“Hmm?”

“Can you have one last ride with me, before we go home?” the vocalist sounded so guilty as he fiddled with the hem of his own scarf that was neatly tied around his neck. 

Toru-san wanted to vomit out the tea that he just drank just by thinking about another jumpy, _dizzying_ ride. Taka immediately noticed the horrified expression on the leader’s face and so he quickly added.. 

“I promise it won’t be like that roller coaster.” 

*

*

Toru’s lazy eyes couldn’t help but sparkle in astonishment as he marveled on the beauty that was sprawled underneath them. His currently seating side by side with his vocalist, inside one of the many carts of the huge Ferris Wheel. Outside the window they watched the dazzling night lights of the Amusement Park underneath them. 

Toru has seen many city night lights from all their tours and all the different places he’s travelled, but each time, each night lights was different and it never failed to enthrall him. 

The guitarist was so focused on watching the view that he didn’t notice the vocalist was fishing out _something_ from inside his very thick, black coat. 

“Toru-san..” 

The leader turned his attention to the vocalist and was taken by surprise when a thick knitted object was shoved on his face by Taka, who has dashes of pink on his cheeks while looking down on his boots as he held up the gift for his lover. 

Toru accepted the knitted piece before curiously unfolding it to see what it was. 

“I-I’m.. sorry for causing you to ruin your favorite scarf..” Taka apologized, cheeks heating up in embarrassment or probably guilt. 

Toru unfolded the scarf to reveal a smiling reindeer printed with _”Winter Wonderland Park”_ written a few inches under the happy reindeer. 

“I know it’s just from the souvenir shop.. and you hate reindeers.. but that’s all they have.. “ Taka explained talking a little too fast, “..and it just really reminded me of you and I felt so guilty.. and I just..” the little vocalist made a pause before continuing..

“I’m just.. so grateful to you for doing the things I want even if..” Taka doesn’t know why he’s suddenly being dramatic as he tried to held back the tears that were suddenly wanting to come out of his almond eyes.. He just suddenly realized how grateful he is to have Toru-san by his side.. to have Toru-san as his lover.. he knows how selfish he was being since the beginning of this trip but Toru-san just always gave him everything he wanted.. from One Ok Rock down to the most petty thing such as riding a roller coaster with him.. 

He softly gasped when a pair of arms pulled him into a tight, warming embrace. 

"You don't need to apologize for anything, Taka." The leader's low baritone spoke on the other's ear. 

"Because I love you."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> So I invented an amusement park that operates roller coaster rides even in winter season just for the sake of this prompt!!!! XD  
> because I can't think of any more great ideas!! (not that this idea is great tho hahaha) gaaaahh!!  
> Also, don't know if hiding things under winter coats is a thing but let's pretend it is, for the sake of this fic, okay?? hahaha  
> Please tell me what you honestly think!! XD


	15. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **December 15: Mistletoe**   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  "Shawty with youuuu.. under the mistletoe..."  
> Now when I hear that song I think of Toruka since Taka is a "shorty" hahaha get it? k bye.  
> 

  
Everything feels surreal for Taka.. this whole vacation feels like a long dream and he doesn’t want to wake up soon. Even though it started out with him falling into an ice cave with Toru-san and almost freezing to their literal death, Taka still felt happy overall.  
Everything turned out all right. There’s something about living in a _remote_ cottage up a hill, there’s something about the _privacy_ and comfortable peace that he didn’t know he really needed until he experienced it during this vacation. 

It was surreal, walking in the crowded Amusement Park with his lover, their hands tightly interlocked with each other and no one knows them.. no one _cares._ There are no giggling girls from the other side of the street, no cameras and phones aimed at them, watching their every move. No paparazzi, no fans asking for pictures with them, nothing. No one cares about them here, they’re just normal people. 

It’s not like all those things are bad. Those are just the consequences that comes to being in the music industry, and actually it can be a good thing, because when people care that means their music is reaching those audiences. 

Anyway, there’s just something about openly holding hands with his lover that made Taka feel.. happy? Contented? He couldn’t find the right word.. because the biggest hurdle that he ever faced in his life is how to hide his relationship with the leader while under the harsh spotlight. And so now.. just openly holding hands with his lover on an Amusement Park feels like a dream.. 

*

They arrived back at the cottage at around 11 in the evening. Toru fished out his keys to unlock the front door, with Taka trailing behind him. 

The leader opened the door and was greeted by darkness. _Maybe the two are already asleep?_ he thought but suddenly the lights opened momentarily blinding him.

“SURPRISE!!!” 

Taka pushed passed the leader, who was still trying to adjust his vision to the light, and walked inside the cottage. “What’s going on?” he asked.

Ryota and Tomoya were standing in front of them, holding their phones with wide teethed smiles plastered on their youthful faces. “We have a Christmas gift for the two of you!” Ryota announced excitedly. 

Toru-san can finally see clearly so he went inside and closed the door behind him, while Taka dumbly looked around, trying to find the _Christmas gift_ that the two re talking about. “Where is it?” 

A mischievous laugh escaped the lips of the drummer as he pointed a finger upwards. 

Taka and Toru simultaneously looked above them only to find a mistletoe _taped_ on the ceiling. Taka immediately blushed at that while the leader just shyly put his hand on his neck. 

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” The two chanted like hyperactive children as they pointed their phones to their vocalist and leader. 

The lovers mutually felt that it’s _rude_ not to oblige so they shyly pressed their lips together in an abrupt but sweet kiss. 

*

“Ano saa..” Taka started as he opened another bottle of sake. They’re currently chilling in the dining area, drinking and having a good time. “If Tomoya and Ryota stand under the mistletoe, would you guys kiss too?” 

The dining area fell completely silent. 

Toru couldn’t help but crack up, then it was followed by Tomoya then Ryota and now everybody’s laughing like there’s no tomorrow. 

“Anyway, it was a little early for Christmas presents, but thanks guys.” Taka sincerely stated, while Toru made a grunt of agreement. 

“We’ll be leaving the day after tomorrow.. “ Tomoya announced.. Taka heard it first before he understood, and he couldn’t help himself from instantly feeling.. melancholic.. 

“Oh.. that’s right..” the vocalist remembered. “You have to spend the holidays with your families of course..” 

Toru watched his lover from the corner of his eye. He understands how Taka suddenly felt sad when remembering that Ryota and Tomoya won’t be spending Christmas with them, because they have their own families now.. 

“D-don’t be sad, Mori-chan.” The bassist tried to comfort the little man when he noticed the sudden solemn vibe coming from their vocalist. 

But Taka immediately denied it as expected. “Pffft! I’m not sad!” he argued as he tried to hide his real emotions. “I won’t even miss you guys..” he added in a lower tone. 

Tomoya wanted to reach out and pat the vocalist’s head but he decided against it since he doesn’t want to spend his last day on this cottage with an injury or something. So he resigned to giving Taka his warmest smile. 

“Well then, let’s drink to our hearts’ content tonight!” The leader finally had something to say as he raised his bottle in the air. “KAMPAIIII!!!!”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> Sorry for my non existent writing skills. I just feel so tired today from Christmas shopping.. anyway.. how are you guys doin?  
> 


	16. Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **December 16: Baking**   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Don't know what's happening to this fic hahahahaha  
> 

  
“Kiss me under the mistletoe…show me baby hmm hmm..” Taka sang softly in a hushed voice as he carefully put icing on top of the cake he just baked. 

_This is going to be so yummy!_ he proudly thought to himself as he remembered the strawberries that he’ll be putting later. 

Toru walked in the kitchen looking fresh out of a shower, wearing a white tshirt and loose jogging pants and a towel was hanging around his neck. He seated himself on the counter and watched his lover doing his work on the cake. 

“That looks delicious.” The leader observed as he dried his hair with the towel around his neck. 

“It will be even more delicious when I add the strawberries later!” Taka excitedly said as he stared at the cake in satisfaction. 

Toru noticed a _bead_ of icing sticking on to the vocalist’s left cheek. And before he could _sanely_ think, he padded towards his lover and grabbed him by the wrist. 

Taka was caught off guard, making his grip on the icing tube tighten, spilling its contents on the vocalist’s hands. “Aaack! What’re you doing, Toru-san?” 

But the leader ignored him and instead grabbed his other wrist making him drop the icing tube as the guitarist leaned forward and before Taka could even blink or react, Toru licked the icing on his cheek. Leaving his cheek a little sticky. 

Taka released a gasped. “T-toru-san, What the hell!” he bellowed in embarrassment as he tried to be freed from the guitarist’s strong grip on his wrists. 

But the leader just kept ignoring him and instead started sucking the other’s fingers one by one, which were covered in icing.

Taka instantly had all his blood come rushing to his head. “W-what… s-stop that Toru-san!” He tried to resist with all his might but he failed as he slowly felt.. _aroused_ as he felt his fingers inside the warm confines of the guitarist’s mouth, his agile tongue licking the sweet, white icing. 

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it..” the leader admitted after he finished off all the icing on the vocalist’s hand, leaving a few smudges of icing on the corners of his lips. 

Taka’s gaze fell on those smudges on his lover’s manly lips and before he could even stop himself.. He lounge for the other’s mouth for dear life, roughly clinging on to the leader’s nape as his legs automatically attaching itself to the other’s body like a koala, as he devoured the other’s lips, licked the smudges off the corners and bite that _goddamn sexy as hell mouth._

*

*

“Thanks for the cake, Taka-chan!” Tomoya happily took pictures of the cute cake that the vocalist made for the drummer and the bassist in celebration of their last day on the cottage. 

“Where are the strawberries?” Toru asked as he stared at the mocha cake with icing on top. 

“I decided not to put it so I can eat them all by myself later..” Taka stated with an evil grin forming on his lips. 

“Uwaaahh how selfish!” Tomoya let out a fake cry before slicing a huge part of the cake. While Ryota was already busy munching on his own slice.

**DING!!!!**

The sound of the oven rang amidst their chatter. 

“Oooh.. what’s that? There’s more cake?” Ryota asked pumped to taste more of their front man’s delicious cooking or baking. 

Taka fished out the tray from the oven to reveal 4 rows of cookies shaped like a man. 

“Gingerbread cookies!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> Don't know if you'll find that make out sesh hot or disgusting hahaha I imagine them smelling like drool afterwards from all the licking and stuff GAAAAHH I'M DISGUSTING FOR EVEN SAYING THAT WAHAHAHA I'm sorry for all the cringe I've caused you.. I'll go ahead and plunge to my death now hahaha  
> 


	17. Gingerbread Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **December 17: Gingerbread Man**   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Warning: Very disturbing, ridiculous chapter. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.  
> 

  
The last thing Toru remembered was the vocalist’s reddening face, eyes dazed and droopy as he loudly sang of the song Winter Wonderland, Ryota kissing Tomoya’s face under the mistletoe and Tomoya’s high pitched squeals and screams from all the bullying everyone did to him. 

It was supposed to be just a peaceful, relaxing celebration of Tomoya and Ryota’s last night in the cottage.. but a few moments after they ate the freshly baked gingerbread cookies, they remembered they still have two cases of beer and one bottle of whiskey left in the cooler. 

From then, it escalated into a crazy night. 

Toru was awaken by the sweet smell of mocha.. he slowly opened his eyes, struggling to adjust to the harsh fluorescent lighting, and was faced by a half-eaten slice of cake. He lifted his face only to find himself still seating in the dining table.. he must have dozed off from all the whiskey… 

He scratched his itching forehead as he surveyed around.. the dining table was a mess, four sets of plates with crumbs and pieces of cake were still in place, empty plastic cups were littered around and empty beer bottles are scattered all over the kitchen and dining area. 

_”If no one would clean up soon Taka would surely throw a hissy fit.”_ The leader thought to himself. Speaking of Taka.. _Where is he?_.. But more importantly.. Where is everybody?!! 

The guitarist stood up to search for his bandmates.. but the whole kitchen and dining area is deserted.. _Maybe they’re in the living room?_ he hopefully thought. 

“Psssst! Toru-san!” 

Toru immediately turned to the direction of the voice.. It sounded.. _a lot like_ his vocalist but something was slightly different. 

“Taka?” He called out because he couldn’t see anybody. He swears he’s the only living being here in the kitchen and dining area right now. 

“Toru-san!” the voice called again. 

It’s coming somewhere near the messy counter. 

The guitarist slowly took steps with precaution.. afraid that some monster would suddenly appear and surprise him to death or something. 

He reached the counter and he immediately tensed. He felt all the hair on his body stand up when he found no one there.. no one was behind the counter.. 

_He is absolutely.. ALONE._

It was full of trash though.. empty cans, empty beer bottles.. empty plastic cups.. and the tray from the oven was still lying there.. and there was one more gingerbread cookie left.. 

Now that he saw the cookie.. he felt the hunger in his stomach.. and so Toru reached for the cookie and was about to put it in his mouth when.. 

“Toru-san, NOOO!!” 

The voice cried but this time it sounded so close to Toru that he jolted up from his spot, throwing the gingerbread in surprise. It hit the kitchen wall and fell down the floor, crumbling and losing a leg in the process. 

“What the fuck!” was Toru’s delayed vocal reaction as he maniacally surveyed around in search for the source of that familiar yet different voice. 

“Toru-san.. you broke my leg!!!” the voice cried in despair. 

And to the leader’s immense shock, he saw the little gingerbread man move by itself, as it carefully bended itself to sit up and check its now broken leg. 

Toru wanted to faint then and there. _I must be dreaming._ he thought to himself. This is not reality.. a cookie doesn’t just talk and move by itself.. 

“What are you still doing there?!! Hurry up and fix me, Toru-san!” the gingerbread man screamed at him in fury. Small lines of brows knitted down in an angry expression. 

“This is madness!!!” The guitarist screamed with his baritone, it would be an exaggeration to say that the kitchen shook from the vibration of his voice, but it felt like that. 

Two dots of icing eyes stared at Toru as the gingerbread man stated softly in the vocalist’s familiar voice. “Don’t you recognize me, Toru-san?” it said. 

“It’s me.. Taka..”

Toru’s eyes grew wide as he carefully walked towards the talking cookie. “B-but… h-h-how?” 

“No time to explain, Toru-san.. just get the cream in the fridge and stick my leg back!” the gingerbread man instructed. 

The leader hurriedly went to the fridge to get the cream and fix the cookie.

*

“Thanks for fixing me up.” The gingerbread stated as it stood up by itself. 

Toru-san observed the little cookie. “This is really strange..” those words couldn’t help but escape from his mouth. 

“It is.” The cookie agreed as it jumped high-- _very high_ \--to stand on top of the counter. 

And suddenly it slowly grew bigger.. bigger until it was a size of a seven year old child. 

“W-what the hell!!” the guitarist took a few steps backward in shock. 

The gingerbread man abruptly reached for a nearby knife and swing towards the leader. Toru was so surprised that he shielded himself with his arm, the knife slicing through his sweater and straight to his skin. 

“Aaack!” the guitarist winced in pain as he clutched his wounded arm and run towards the living room. “Why are you attacking me, Taka?!!” 

He heard the gingerbread’s wicked laugh. “I’m not Taka! I already ate that midget!” 

Toru halted his running when he heard the cookie’s response. “YOU WHAT?!!!” he bellowed in anger as he come running back to the kitchen. 

The gingerbread was still on top of the counter, laughing like a deranged _biscuit._ “That little midget tasted yummy! But he’s too soft---” the gingerbread man was not able to finish its sentence because Toru-san already lunged for an attack, grabbing its head and breaking it like a twig.

“YOU MOTHERFUCKING COOKIE!!!” the guitarist cried in rage, eyes producing waterfall of tears as he smashed and crushed the gingerbread cookie with his bare fists.. until it was nothing more but like grains of sand. 

Toru-san wailed in grief.. thinking about his lover who was… eaten by the gingerbread man.. and after a few seconds.. 

The leader fell unconscious. 

*

*

*

_“A beautiful siiiiiiight… we’re happy toniiiight…”_

Toru can hear it.. Taka’s angelic.. voice.. that he loves so much.. at first it was faint.. but now it’s coming closer and louder.. .. as he slowly opened his eyes…

Taka was standing at the chair beside him. Black oversized sweater loose on one side exposing his creamy white shoulders, face red in heat, with a bottle raised up to his mouth as he used it as a microphone. “Weeeeerkiiing in a winter wonderlaaaand…”   
To say that Toru felt an intense relief washed over him was an understatement. 

The leader quickly stood up and reached to encase the vocalist’s body into a tight embrace. He buried his face on Taka’s sweater, savoring the other’s smell as he softly murmured on the other’s sweater-ed tummy. “I’m so glad you’re okay..” 

Taka, who was taller than Toru right now (since he’s standing on the dining chair) happily returned the warm hug of his lover. “What’re you mumbling in there, Toru-san?” he asked. 

Tomoya squealed in delight from the other side of the dining table. “Gaaaah!! You two are so sweet!!!” he screamed as he swayed on his seat like a crazy person. 

Ryota’s already knocked out beside the drummer. He’s face down on a plate of cake. Toru wondered if the bassist could still breathe in there.. 

The leader released their hug and chuckled to himself. 

“I said, gingerbread cookies and whiskey doesn’t go very well.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> Hahahahaha I just.. I'm sorry for all this.. if anyone is still reading this shit I thank you from the bottom of my psycho heart. XD (I know I don't make sense)  
> 


	18. Sleigh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **December 18: Sleigh**   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Not my best.. just a boring chapter.. please forgive me..  
> 

  
“Uwaaahh, my head aches like hell!” Tomoya cried as he massaged his aching temple. 

“Don’t yell, Tomo..” Ryota groaned beside the drummer. 

Taka walked in the living room with a tray of hot tea, since everyone is currently battling one heck of a hangover from last night's craziness, including himself. 

Ryota peered at the contents of the mugs. “Oh no, I need coffee, Mori-chan.” 

Taka rolled his eyes in irritation. If this was a normal day, Taka would yell at the bassist for being picky, but since today’s Ryota and Tomoya’s flight home, Taka’s motherly instincts got the better of him. He submitted to the other’s request, settling the tray in the table before heading back to the kitchen to brew some coffee for their bassist. 

Tomoya grabbed the nearest mug and sipped the aromatic tea. “Aaaahh.. this feels good..” He sighed in content. “I’m already feeling a lot better.. Takahiro’s tea is the best!” 

They spent all morning trying to cure their hangover since Ryota and Tomoya’s flight is around 8pm in the evening so the two needs to get going at around 1pm because the airport is in the city which was a 3 hour drive. 

*

Ryota stretched his clothed limbs as he took a last look at the front porch of the cottage. His suitcases were already packed beside him. It has been a good few weeks with his band mates. He’s glad that they rented this place for a vacation. He will never forget the moments they shared during their stay. 

“Keep in touch when you get back.” Toru said to his childhood friend. And the bassist nodded in agreement. 

“What’s taking Tomoya so long? That idiot..” Taka asked, already getting cold being exposed out here in the snow. 

As if on cue, the drummer came out of the front door, dragging two big sleighs with him. 

Taka sighed in exasperation. “What’s that and why do you have it?” 

“Sleighs!!!” Tomoya announced hyperactively. “I just saw this when I was looking for plastic bags down the basement.” The drummer explained. 

“Let’s ride it!”

Toru and Taka simultaneously groaned while Ryota throw a fist in the air as he cheered. “Yeey! Let’s!” 

“Can’t you just guys go like a normal person?” the vocalist asked irritated, he still has a little headache and he’s not really looking for any physical activities. 

“Mori-chaan, come on! It’s our last day hereee..” the bassist insisted like a child trying to convince his mother to play. 

“Yeah, Taka-chan.. and besides we’re just going to ride this down the hill so we won’t need to trudge through the snowy slope!” Tomoya reasoned, a wide proud smile pastered on his face like he was proud to come up with an excuse to ride the sleigh. 

“Who said anything about me and Toru-san coming with you two idiots down the hill, huh?!” the little front man scowled. 

Tomoya hang his head low in defeat, while Ryota was giving them his kicked puppy looked. 

Taka felt _slightly_ guilty at that.. he didn’t mean to be so irritated, he just really doesn’t feel so good.. he wants to climbed in bed and drop dead for the whole day.. he sighed and glanced at the leader, who has not said a word since they came out of the cottage. 

“What do you think, Toru-san?” the vocalist asked the quiet leader. 

Toru’s lazy, tired eyes landed on his lover, and then his bandmates.. Despite everything that happened to him here, Toru-san really enjoyed living in the cottage for a few weeks with his bandmates, and he’s thankful that both Ryota and Tomoya arranged all this to happen. 

“Let’s do it.” 

*

*

The sleighs were big enough to fit three people, Tomoya and Ryota rode the first one together with Ryota’s suitcases tied at the back while Toru and Taka rode the other with Tomo’s suitcases. 

Tomo and Ryota were yelling like maniacs too as they came sliding down the hill, arms stretched, hands high up in the air, and blissful laughter on their youthful faces. 

Toru almost choked to death the moment they came sliding down the raggedy slope of the hill as the vocalist tightly had his arms wrapped around his neck. The leader also, almost got deaf from all the vocalist’s screams such as “Go reindeer GOOO!!!” but the leader wasn’t even pulling the sleigh so _Why is he calling me a reindeer??_

Toru chuckled in amusement as he thought how Taka was the one who doesn't want to ride awhile ago but look at him now, laughing and screaming, enjoying himself and torturing Toru's neck and ears.. He wanted so much to pry off the vocalist's arms away from his neck so he can properly breathe but instead, he allowed himself to scream in joy with his bandmates.. savoring every joyful moment and engraving it on his mind.

Their joyful laughters echoed throughout the hill that afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> This is half-assed and not well written sorryy.. I feel like shit today and work is killing my ass.. but I don't want to just stop writing these prompts cuz we only have few more left! gaaahh I hope I can make it to the end! Thank you to anyone who's still reading this shit until now.. <3 (if there are haha)  
> 


	19. Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **December 19: Santa**   
>    
> 

  
It was quiet.

After sending Ryota and Tomoya off down the hill, Toru and Taka went back to the cottage in a comfortable silence. And when they got back inside the warm and cozy cabin, Taka couldn’t help but notice the silence.. no more high pitched squeals from their drummer.. no more senseless jokes from their bassist.. The room across Taka and Toru’s bedroom is now empty. And the stockings that were hanging by the fireplace is now reduced to only a pair. 

Taka felt a second of gloominess as he thought about missing his two idiot bandmates and the life they bring to the group.. But why is he being dramatic? He’s still going to see them when him and Toru-san get back to Japan too.. _But.. It won’t be inside a cozy, Christmas-themed cottage.._ It would be in their natural habitat.. the studio. Maybe Taka’s just not ready to say good bye to this vacation. Maybe.. the two’s departure reminded him that this vacation is nearing its end.. The peace.. the comfort.. the privacy.. 

“Ehem..” 

Taka almost forgot that his lover’s still existing and only remembered when the _forgotten_ leader cleared his throat beside him and snaked his long arms around the vocalist’s waist to encase him in a warm, comforting hug. 

“You’re deep in thought.” The low baritone whispered in the blonde vocalist’s ears and Taka couldn’t help but melt in the other’s warmth as the gloominess and angst slowly crawled away when he heard that familiar, husky voice. 

Now that Taka’s done _being sad_ about Tomo and Ryota’s absence.. he finally realized the most important thing.

He is alone with Toru-san in a remote, secluded, private cottage. 

They should take advantage of this.. 

He instantly blushed at that, and it didn’t escape the leader’s hawk eyes that’s always has Taka’s face on _”target locked.”_

“Thinking of a dirty thought?” the leader asked in a husky whisper with a smug look on his face as he let his nose linger on the other’s neck. 

Taka shivered at the contact, he faced the leader and locked his arms around the taller’s nape. “Ne, Reindeer-san..” he said with a mischievous grin forming on his lips. “Your Santa is tired, can you carry me to our bedroom?” 

Toru was lowkey surprised about the sudden role play, but he can’t deny the excitement and rush of heat and arousal he felt when he heard the playful pleading in the vocalist’s voice. 

And so without any hesitations, the ”Reindeeer” swooped his little thin Santa and carried him to the bedroom, bridal style. 

*  
*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> Sorry for the very short update and the lack of good quality content lately huhu I'm suffering from a nasty cold and I kept falling asleep while writing this huhu..  
> but I hope everyone's doing well though.. the Holidays are just around the corner.. Are you guys ready? :)  
> Btw, I just realized.... reindeer and Santa roleplay can be quite disturbing..... oh my gosh I'm sorry for that.. X''D gaaahh what do you guys think??!! X''D  
> 


	20. Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **December 20: Presents**   
>    
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Waahh I'm blushing from all the cheese and fluff and shits I've written but I hope someone likes this.. hehe  
> 

  
Toru is unusually nervous.. 

He’s currently sitting on the carpeted floor of the living room, the crackling of the burning logs on the fireplace adding to the calm cozy ambiance. It was around 9 in the evening when they finished their _hot, steamy, roleplay_ session and after dozing off for a few hours, the leader woke up feeling loved and sentimental. He took a hot, relaxing shower then seated himself in front of the fireplace as he deeply thought of how he’ll give his Christmas present to his lover. 

It was a little early for Christmas presents because the actual Holiday is still a few days away, but Toru couldn’t contain both the excitement and _anxiety_ he’s been feeling from hiding the gift to the vocalist. He can’t wait any longer.. 

He reached inside his jogging pants’ pocket and fished out a little red box tied with a white ribbon. 

_I hope everything goes well.._

*

*

Taka padded towards the living room, blonde locks of hair disheveled under a Santa hat, oversized, black sweater loose on his little frame, black pajama pants almost sweeping the floor as he dragged his bare feet in search for his lover. 

“Toru-san?” He called out when he saw the leader seating cross legged in front of the fireplace, his guitar neatly tucked in its case a few inches away from the him. 

Toru glanced at his vocalist. “You’re finally awake.” 

The blonde man sat himself beside the guitarist before releasing a sleepy yawn. “And you’re up early.. aren’t you going back to bed?” he asked as he gently wiped away the tears that formed in his eyes from yawing. Not noticing the little gift the other is holding. 

“In a little while..” the guitarist replied, now becoming more tensed as he discreetly clutched the box he’s currently holding. 

He’ll do it now. Or else he’ll chicken out later. 

He awkwardly cleared his throat. “S-so.. uhm..” He started, nervous. 

Taka instantly noticed the other’s unusual behavior and gave him a worried look. “What’s wrong?” 

Toru’s starting to panic. “Uh.. n-nothing’s wrong, Taka..” 

_”I’m so lame, come on Toru you can do this.”_ the leader thought to himself before clearing his throat again. “A-actually everything is going great..” he continued. 

Taka observed him carefully, big, curious, _suspicious_ almond eyes examining his lover’s unusual behavior. However, he still nodded in agreement at the other’s statement before turning his attention to the crackling fire. 

Toru took that as a sign to continue his _blabbing._

“Taka.. “ He called as he discreetly put the little gift behind him before reaching for his lover’s hands. “Taka, I just want you to know that.. “ 

The vocalist now visibly tensed too at the leader’s sudden show of affection. 

“I just want you to know that.. “ Toru repeated. 

“That you are the best thing that ever happened to me.” 

Taka couldn’t help his almond eyes to grow wide in surprise at that _cliché_ but sweet statement. And even though it’s cliché, he have never heard Toru-san spoke those words to him.. ever.. until now. 

Toru gulped in anxiousness but nevertheless bravely continued while his sweaty hands were tightly clutching the vocalist’s hands. “I know, that’s a common thing to say but.. it’s true.” 

Taka watched how the leader’s big lazy eyes are now looking straight at his own almond ones, as he stated his words with such tenderness and sincerity that Taka have never heard from the guitarist before. 

“I love you, Takahiro.” 

Taka doesn’t know why he felt like his heart skipped a bit after hearing that. He always hear Toru say that to him.. but.. what’s different now? What’s with this.. strange.. warmth.. and deep inexplicable feelings swirling within his system? 

He could hear his heart now madly beating in his chest as he watched Toru-san reached something from behind and placed it on his palm. 

“Merry Christmas, Taka.” 

The vocalist couldn’t utter a word as he stared at the little red box on his palm. _I-is this.._

He gently pulled to untie the white ribbon and open the red velvet box to reveal.. 

A silver ring. 

He couldn’t help but release a small astounded gasp. “T-toru-san..” 

“I’m not asking you to marry me..” the leader quickly explained himself. “Because I know our situation..” He said, eyes giving off a hint of bittersweet understanding. “But I want to give you a ring as a symbol of our.. love for each other..” Toru shyly said, cheeks now tinted in light pink. 

Taka watched in awe as he caught sight of the leader spouting out such romantic, _cheesy_ words to him. 

“And I have one too.. “ Toru held out his hand for Taka to see a matching silver ring. “I-it’s.. you know.. couple rings..” the leader shyly said in a low voice. 

Taka wanted to cry and explode in gratefulness and happiness.. he wanted to ask what rights have he done to deserve this man seating, _confessing_ in front of him. And for a split second he felt a sense of fear.. that what if this intense happiness that he’s feeling right now is preparing him for something bad? What if this bliss has a price? What if this is only just a dream? 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Toru-san picked the ring from inside the red box and took his hand. 

“I will love you for all my life, Takahiro.” Toru stated firmly as he slid the ring on the vocalist’s slender ring finger. 

And Taka couldn’t help but madly blush as he stared at his lover’s determined _and also blushing_ handsome face, his heart wanting to just jump out of his chest. 

And even before they could melt each other with their love struck gazes, they leaned in for a sweet, deep kiss. Shadows dancing on their faces from the only light coming from the fireplace. 

“Our love is stronger than any of those marriage shits, Toru-san.” Taka breathily spoke after releasing from their cozy smooch. 

Now it’s Toru’s heart’s turn to skip a beat after hearing his vocalist’s words. He’s so glad that everything turned out okay.. He’s so relieved that they have mutual understanding and feelings regarding those things.. And yes, someday.. if the fates allowed.. he will, no doubt, ask Taka to marry him.. but right now this is the only thing that matters.. he only needs Taka’s love.. 

In that fateful night they already knew.. 

That their love will last a lifetime.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> Gaaahh what a lame cheesy chapter ending that was but...  
> Please tell me what you think.. :''3  
> 


	21. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **December 21: Stars**   
>    
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Trying to catch up to the prompts~~  
> 

  
Good things mostly happen in the evenings. 

It’s when the sun sets down to sleep and the moon rises with its mystic beauty, that creates a different mood. In the darkness you can _clearly see_ with the moon’s light, unlike when the sun is shining, blinding your sight. 

Taka took a sip of his beer as he gazed up at the starry night sky, marveling at the glorious display of vast darkness decorated with specs of white, twinkling stars. 

Toru-san came out of the front door holding his own bottle of beer as he seated himself beside the vocalist on the front porch steps. 

.....

“Toru-san.. I’m not ready to go back yet.” Taka blurted out of the blue amidst the comfortable silence that was hanging between them. 

The leader gave him a softened look. “I know.” He replied, breath coming out in puffs of smoke. “But we have to.”  
Taka let out a breathy sigh. “Yeah..” He agreed. 

But he’s just not ready to say good bye to this peace, this privacy, this wonderful dream.. And for a moment an _unusual_ thought ran on his mind.. He doesn’t want to go back to the busy life, the harsh criticisms, the endless, tiring interviews.. the close minded culture of his home land, the never ending war between people who didn’t like One Ok Rock’s change and those who’s okay with it. 

The vocalist didn’t notice how Toru was watching him like a hawk with those lazy gachapin eyes, and as expected the ever knowing leader had an idea what the vocalist was thinking about. 

“Taka.” He called out as he placed his beer down beside him, earning a glance from his lover. “Look up the sky and tell me what you see..” 

Taka obeyed without much thought as he set his own beer down and gazed up again at the night sky. “The sky.. the stars.. and the moon..?” 

Toru nodded before speaking again. “You know what I see?” 

Taka was feeling impatient. “Of course not, how would I know what you see through those gachapin eyes??” he mockingly said. 

If only Toru could hurt this little midget, he would do it right now. But he can’t because he loves him so much he doesn’t want to punch that beautiful face. _I’m getting soft._ he thought before releasing a deep sigh and continuing his moment. 

“I see the crowd as they sang our songs for us..” 

Taka nervously gulped at that as he realized Toru-san already knows what he was thinking a while ago. 

“I see them holding up lights amidst the darkness of an arena.. as they sang One Way Ticket.. or Be the Light.. or.. Wherever You Are..” the leader continued his monologue. “Don’t ever forget that view..” 

Taka wanted to say that he would _never_ forget it. But he couldn’t say it because a while ago, for a split second he actually did forget it. He was so blinded by the _privacy and peace_ that this vacation offered him that he forgot about what matters most.. he forgot about who he was.. They can’t stay in this cottage and play house forever. 

There is more to do.. new songs to write, more people to reach.. and he needs to see that view again. He wants to see millions of people holding up lights as they sing the words.. the lyrics that he wrote, back to him.. 

He was shocked to feel warm droplets of tears trickling down his cold cheeks as he thought about how he missed recording.. how he missed the studio.. how he missed playing lives.. it’s only been just a few weeks since they last recorded and Taka thought that he needs this private, peaceful cottage but the truth is.. he realized again how he’s nothing without music.. nothing without One Ok Rock.. How dare he think that he’s getting tired from all the work? 

Toru watched his lover who was currently having a battle with himself. _Sometimes strong Kings have these moments of weakness too.. Kings get tired too.._ He thought to himself before pulling the vocalist closer to him and encasing him in a tight warm embrace. 

The front man couldn’t help but let out a sob as he melted in his lover’s comforting embrace. “I-I’m so sorry, Toru-san.” He mumbled on the guitarist’s thick coat. 

“It’s okay to be human, Taka.” 

After a few moments of quiet sniffing and comfortable hugging, they released each other and remained silent as they sipped their beers. 

“Thanks for reminding me, leader-san.” Taka spoke after a few sips. He’s glad to have the leader by his side, ready to save him when his thoughts are being clouded.. 

Toru-san indeed is their reliable leader. And Taka have the utmost respect for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> Four more chapter to go~~~  
> 


	22. Christmas Elves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **December 22: Christmas Elves**   
>    
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  More ridiculousness and cheesy things coming for the last 4 chapters hehe..  
>   
> 

  
Toru swears that he doesn’t have ears this pointy. 

He rubbed his eyes and stared at the reflection in the mirror again in front of him.. everything looks normal.. except for his ears that were weirdly sticking out of his _blonde_ locks. 

Oh wait.

Why does he have blonde hair?? He dyed it brunette a few months ago and haven’t dyed it back to blonde and yet.. 

“Toru-san, what are you still doing there? We need to hurry or we’ll be late!” 

Toru faced his lover and his lazy gachapin eyes grew wide at the sight that greeted him. Taka was wearing a green _Nirvana_ sleeveless muscle tee, green skinny jeans and a green _Santa hat_ was covering most of his long black wavy hair..

Black wavy hair??!! 

“Taka, did you dyed your hair back to black and dyed mine back to blonde??” the guitarist asked almost stuttering on his tongue twisting words. 

The vocalist looks confused but he shrugged off the question as he hurriedly put on a green Santa hat on Toru’s head, which looks exactly the same to what he’s wearing, and grabbing the leader’s wrist and pulling him out of the bathroom and bedroom and into the living room. “I think you knocked your head on the wall awhile ago when we’re having the best sex of our lives..” Taka muttered as he grabbed the leader’s guitar case and shoved it on the other’s hands. 

Toru staggered as he was forced to hold his guitar case. Oh yeah, now he remembered.. they were having an awesome _steamy session_ a while ago right after they finished their beers on the front porch, they came back inside, feeling the heat of the alcohol in their systems.. then they started making out as they head to the bedroom and everything was a hot blur. 

Toru could faintly remember Taka in something red and gold.. but he can’t remember the exact image of his lover.. all he could recall was the feeling that the image brought him.. seeing Taka with that red and gold thing.. he instantly felt like wanting to touch Taka everywhere.. kiss him and lick him and nip that creamy white skin.. run his calloused fingers through that messy hair.. _Hmm.._ Toru wonders what that thing is….. 

Taka was busy rummaging through the credenza that Toru never noticed before. The vocalist pulled out his red microphone and head for the door. 

“Woah, you brought that here?” the leader couldn’t help himself to ask as he followed the little vocalist out the door. 

“Of course.. what’s wrong with you today, Toru-san? Why are you being weird?” Taka asked as he put the microphone on his back pocket and grabbed the leader by the wrist again. 

“I’m being weird? You’re the one being weird!” the guitarist couldn’t help but raise his voice as he was now being dragged by his lover across the pine trees, their green boots leaving a trail on the white snow. 

“And what the fuck’s wrong with you, running here outside wearing a sleeveless top?!! What if you catch a cold, huh?!” he bellowed as he pants from all the running, his breath coming out in puffs of mist. 

But Taka just flashed a wide-teethed smile back at him. “You sound like a human, Toru-san.”

Toru wanted to stop running and seriously shook the vocalist till he turns back to normal because what the _elf_ is happening?!! 

“Of course I’m human, Taka!!” he argued like a deranged man. 

But the black haired man just let out a chuckle as he continued to pull his lover with him on a cold running spree, the white fur ball at the tip of his green Santa hat bouncing from all the movements. 

“No, you’re not. Toru-san. You’re an elf.” 

*

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> Sorry for writing such cliches and weird things.. and thank you to anyone who's still reading this~~!!  
> 


	23. "All I Want for Christmas is You"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **December 23: "All I Want for Christmas is You"**   
>    
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _All I want for Christmas is you, Toru-san._   
>    
> 

  
Before Toru could go crazy and throw a tantrum-- _because what the fucking hell is happening?!!_ \--Taka finally let go of his lover for they finally arrived at their unknown destination. 

Toru stared shock to see hundreds more people wearing almost the exact same thing as his and Taka’s green clothes. Everyone has the green hats and green boots.. and they’re facing a large empty stage.. 

“What are we doing here, Taka?” the leader asked in a lower voice, kind of afraid to hear the answer. 

Taka released a smug grunt before answering. “It’s the time of year where Clause-san grants an Elf’s wish!” 

Toru arched a brow at that. “Claus-san?” he asked. “You mean Santa Claus?” 

“Who else?” Taka replied getting impatient that Toru-san still couldn’t catch up to the conversation until now. 

Toru rolled his eyes in disbelief. This is getting ridiculous. 

“This year, Claus-san will grant my wish.” Taka stated with a determined look on his beautiful face. Toru watched his lover for a while, he missed seeing Taka with black hair.. it brings back a lot of good memories.. 

The crowd suddenly cheered, pulling Toru out of his reminiscing as his attention was brought to the huge stage. A big, fat man suddenly appeared at the center of the stage, wearing red hat, red coat, black belt and black boots.. _Oh you know who I’m talking about.._

“Claus-san’s here!” Taka stated excitedly as he tip toed to try and see a glimpse of the stage, since he’s not _tall_ enough to see through the crowd of _“elves”_ loitering in front of the stage like there’s a music festival or something. 

“Today you are gathered here to witness a lucky elf’s wish come to life!” Claus-san spoke through a microphone from the stage. His low quivering _grandpa_ voice echoing throughout the open area. A loud cheer erupted as the hundreds of elves raised their hands up in the air in excitement. 

“Every one of you has done a good job helping me gathering millions of presents for every child in the world..” The bearded man was saying from the stage. “But only one elf was so diligent, only one won a hundred points from the gift gathering contest.. and that person is..” 

A drum roll sounded throughout the area and Toru wondered where on earth could it come from? But meh, everything’s been unrealistic so far so he doesn’t really need to ask about why something’s odd..

“Moriuchi Takahiro!” 

The vocalist jumped in glee as the mention of his name. He grabbed Toru-san by the wrist _again_ as they sprinted to get to the stage. 

The crowd of elves cheered for the little vocalist’s victory. While Toru just didn’t understand why he’s being dragged by his lover to the stage. But he allowed it since Taka’s looking so happy and excited as they made their way up the enormous stage, with Santa Claus merrily waiting for them. 

They stopped a few meters way from the chubby man. 

“Tell me, child. What do you want for Christmas?” He asked, tone sounding so kind like a _Saint._ That’s because he is a Saint. Toru’s thoughts supplied. 

Taka took a few steps towards the chubby Saint and answered. “I want this man, Claus-san!” 

Toru’s mouth opened in shock as the vocalist’s finger was pointed at him. 

“I want him to be my mine forever!” Taka announced proudly, a determined look gracing his beautiful, youthful face. If they weren’t in front of a million elves and a Saint, Toru would lunged at his lover and kiss him endless, say that he wants him too.. that he doesn’t need a wish for that to come true.. 

“Prove to me your love for this man, Takahiro Moriuchi!” Santa Claus suddenly commanded. Toru couldn’t almost see the Saint’s lips moving from all that beard. 

“Prove to me that he’s the one you want for Christmas!!” 

Taka dramatically fished out his red microphone, which was sticking out of back pocket, like it was sword or something, and glanced back at Toru who was gawking at the ridiculousness of it all. 

“Take out your guitar, Toru-san.” The vocalist ordered. And the leader didn’t know why he obeyed but he did. 

_”I don’t want a lot for Christmas.._

_There is just one thing I need..”_

Taka sang the first line in a slow acapella.. his voice echoing throughout the _forest?_ or wherever the hell they are.. silencing the whispers and chatter in the crowd. 

And Toru didn’t know how he knew the chords to this song but his fingers automatically moved on its own as he pressed down the right chords on the fret board and softly plucked the strings.. 

And they ended up performing a slow-down version of the song in front of Santa Claus and hundreds of Elves, who were awed and amazed.. singing along with their hands up in the air swaying gently with the rhythm. 

_”All I want for Christmaaaaaaaassssss….._

_Iiisss….. you…….”_

Taka finished the last line with a beautiful, breathy falceto. 

“All I want for Christmas is you, Toru-san.” The vocalist stated, eyes dazed as he lovingly stares at his guitarist. 

Toru wanted to take off his guitar and come running to the vocalist, encase him in a tight warm embrace.. feel that little body under his own.. kiss that beautiful face.. caress those smooth cheeks.. 

“All I want for Christmas is you, Toru-san..” Taka repeated. “Only you, Toru-san..” 

Suddenly Toru felt an intense pain on his head.. _What’s happening..?_

Taka was immediately on his side. “Toru-san, are you okay?” he worriedly asked as he fussed over the leader. 

“Toru-san, don’t die..” Taka sounded so serious that it made Toru feel nervous that he might actually be dying or something. 

“I’m not dy—” but it seems Taka’s not hearing him because he just cut him off as he continued to repeat his words. 

“Toru-san, don’t die.. Toru-san, all I want for Christmas is you.. only you.. Toru-san, don’t die..” Taka’s voice echoed as he continued to repeat over and over again.. 

_“Toru-san.. don’t die….”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> Hahaha what's happening to Toru-san?!! XD   
> Can't believe I finally caught up to this.. but I won't be proud of myself until I finish this till the last prompt so wish me luck!!  
> We only have 2 more chapters left hihi   
> I'm actually excited to go back to writing my other fic "Hindsight" hehe..   
> Thank you to those who've read this far of this ridiculous nonsense.. XD


	24. Christmas Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **December 24: Christmas Lingerie**   
>    
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Finally reaching the last 2 chapters yey!!  
>   
> 

  
Toru slowly opened his eyes and before he could actually see anything, he felt two sweaty palms swooping for his face as a full dry lips smooched his own chapped ones. One taste of those lips and Toru immediately knew it was Taka. _And of course who else would kiss him?_

“I’m so glad you’re awake, Toru-san!!” the vocalist screamed on his ear as he hugged him tightly. 

“W-what happened?” Toru asked, he honestly couldn’t remember anything.. he surveyed their surroundings.. they’re in the bedroom.. still in the cottage.. and.. oh he remembered.. 

He quickly examined the vocalist and he’s relieved to find his lover with blonde hair.. that means.. he’s just dreaming a while ago.. _Of course.. that couldn’t possibly be a reality.._

“Oh no..” The fear in the vocalist’s voice pulled the leader out of his reverie.. “Don’t tell me you’re having amnesia?!” 

“W-what??” Toru couldn’t do anything but ask because he seriously still doesn’t understand what’s going on.. the dream was still fresh on his mind and he’s having a hard time remembering what happened before that dream.. 

Taka pulled away from the leader to sit up straight on the bed and that’s when Toru noticed.. “What are you wearing?!!!” he couldn’t help his voice to raise a few notes higher. 

Because.. Taka’s was wearing nothing but red suspenders which were holding onto a _very tight,_ shiny gold underwear. His creamy white skin exposed under the dimmed lights of the bedroom, his blonde disarrayed locks sticking out under a red Santa hat. 

Taka looked at him with wide concerned eyes. “You really don’t remember ripping my clothes off and putting me on this.. thing?” 

Toru thought hard. His head still aching like an axe was pounding onto his head. After a few moments, everything came flashing back to him.. The cold winter breeze when they got their asses drunk while drinking beer at the front porch.. Taka seeking warmth from Toru’s body.. the two of them making out as they stagger to the bedroom.. Toru ripping off Taka’s clothes and replacing it with this.. lingerie that Toru had saved for when they’re in the mood to be super extra in the bedroom. 

Toru got so excited when he saw how his lover looks hot and _yummy_ in that seductive lingerie, that they aggressively gorged each other as they rolled around the mattress till Toru-san hit his head on the wall beside the bed and immediately fell unconscious. 

The leader groaned in embarrassment when he recalled what happened. He lifted his hand to nurse his aching head. 

“I was so worried for you, you perverted gachapin!” Taka was saying beside him. “You were out for a while.. I really thought you’re going to die…” he continued as his orbs started to become glassy. 

The guitarist slowly sat up to reach for a hug, his headache instantly lessening when he pressed his nose on his lover’s shoulder, inhaling the vocalist’s scent, feeling his warm petite frame under Toru’s shaken one. The leader wanted to say that he was not dying but instead dreaming about Santa Claus, elves and Taka announcing to the whole _North Pole_ population that he wants Toru to be with him forever.. but he decided to keep that dream to himself.. just like the Gingerbread _nightmare_ because for sure his lover would just make fun of him and he really doesn't want to ruin the "mood." 

And so he resigned to savoring this moment as they quietly stayed in each other’s arms for a while.. before the guitarist whispered in Taka’s ear in a low, suggestive tone. “Let’s finish what we started, shall we?” 

Taka let out a shy chuckle. “Let’s put ice on your head first, okay?”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> This fic should be titled "Toru's Ridiculous Nightmares" hahaha  
> 


	25. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **December 25: Merry Christmas**   
>    
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  The last chapter.. or I want to call it the "Epilogue" or something like that hehe  
>   
> 

  
Taka zipped his suitcase closed before rolling it out of the bedroom. 

Today is their last day at this cottage.. And the vocalist is glad to wake up feeling fresh and energized-- _mainly because of last night’s activities_ \--and ready to leave all this peace and privacy to go back to reality.. 

A lot has happened in the few weeks that they’ve been staying here and he’s so thankful to have experienced a _break_ from his busy life. And more importantly, he’s so grateful to have spent so much time with his lover without any restrictions.. without any fear of them being seen together and the world knowing their biggest secret. 

It was a dream come true.

He lifted a fist to admire the ring that the leader gave him a few nights ago. Those moments will forever be engraved on his mind.. 

*

*

He pushed open the door and rolled his suitcase out to the front porch where the leader was silently smoking a stick, his own suitcases and bags neatly placed beside him. 

Taka stepped out of the cottage and was about to close the door when he noticed the mistletoe, that their bandmates gave them as a present, was still left hanging-- _taped_ \--on the ceiling a few inches away from the door frame. 

“Toru-san, we forgot the mistletoe!” 

The leader went inside the cottage and found his lover standing alone under a mistletoe, and so of course he _had_ to stand there with him and kiss him because that’s what you do when you’re under a mistletoe right? 

The vocalist gladly reciprocated the sudden smooch, happily wrapping his arms around the other’s nape, savoring the leader’s taste, smell.. because the moment they reach Japan’s airport, there must be a small distance between them, they must act as if they’re _only_ just bandmates, or brothers, like family.. Who knows when they’ll be able to have intimate sessions again? Who knows when he’ll be able to kiss his lover again after this? 

*

*

After Toru jumped around ten times, he finally managed to grab the mistletoe from the ceiling. 

And then it was time to go. 

Both of them took one last look of the cottage before turning their backs and walking side by side, dragging their suitcases on the now thinned layer of snow on the ground. 

Toru glanced at his vocalist, trying to catch a glimpse of any signs of sadness or something but before he could analyze the other’s face, he noticed the other’s beanie. 

“Why are you wearing that beanie?!” Toru suddenly asked, tone slightly panicked. 

Taka was startled at the other’s sudden _concern_ about his favorite ski hat. “What do you mean? This is my favorite—”

But Toru cut him off. “I know it’s your favorite but that beanie might be jinxed!” the guitarist argued. “That’s the one you wore on the first day.. when we fell down that ice cave..” he explained, not wanting to remember the frost and the fever that took him down for a few days. 

Taka released a loud laugh as he remembered that epic first day. “Oh yeah.. well then I guess we have to be careful going down the hill.” 

Toru inwardly cringed when he remembered every bad thing that happened to him during their stay.. but amidst all those negative things a light of positivity overshadows everything else.. and that positivity is the moments he shared with Taka.. the time they had spent with each other.. the new memories they created.. 

_Everything turned out all right after all._

Toru couldn’t help himself from smiling. “We should have ridden the sleighs down this hill.” 

Taka replied with another big laugh as they recalled how they sent Ryota and Tomoya down the hill on the day of their departure, their laughter echoing throughout the pine trees. 

The sun was setting, touching everything with its majestic lights of orange and yellow. Two figures steadily increasing the distance between them and the cottage. 

“Oh I almost forgot, Toru-san..” Taka stated as he carefully dragged his suitcase down the familiar, sloped, raggedy path. 

“Merry Christmas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> Yey I finished something! <3 I am proud to have written 25 chapters for the prompts!!! <3  
> Thank you to everyone who joined this thing.. it was really an exciting, toruka-filled December isn't it? <3  
> Also thanks to Nightmare_taichou (Shion) for creating the prompts! <3  
> Thank you so much to everyone who read this weird ridiculous excuse of a fic.. haha X''D  
> Doing this was really challenging but I'm glad I was able to push through and finish what I started.. That's it!  
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! <3


End file.
